


What a weekend can change

by IntoTheUnknown99



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Brief mention of past abusive relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Lydia's made up brother is an ass, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Robert is trying kind of, brief mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheUnknown99/pseuds/IntoTheUnknown99
Summary: It's Alec's parents turn to host the annual weekend getaway with the family and business partners. Alec really wants to go but is sick of being set up by his parents so his brilliant sister suggests he bring a fake date and who better to ask than the man he's been crushing on for as long as he can remember.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 31
Kudos: 222
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my attempt at a second story, this one will be chapters. I'm still sort of confused as to why I did the other as a series but anyway not important. I apologise for all the mistakes, hopefully they don't bother you too much! I'll update the tags as I add chapters, while I have a rough idea of how this is going to go the direction may always change, who knows. I hope you enjoy!

"Alexander would you please stop pacing outside my door" Magnus sighed with a hint of frustration. Every so often Alec would have some sort of dilemma that he wasn't quite sure how to resolve and as a result Magnus would have to deal with his mindless pacing, seeing as that the hallway in front of their offices was the only one long enough for Alec to pace without getting dizzy. Magnus couldn't help but have a love-hate relationship with those gloriously long legs, if they were shorter he might get away with pacing in a smaller hallway but if that were the case there would be less leg for Magnus to ogle and what a shame that would be.

"I'm sorry! It's just, I wanted to ask you.. ugh, nevermind." And the pacing continued. Since Magnus was too distracted to get work done anyway he took a moment to take in the troubled man every time he past his door. Legs for days, his rolled up shirt sleeves showing off strong forearms with the tail end of a tattoo coming down his left arm, ruffled hair that was effortless and screamed sex God at the same time, a days worth of stubble that Magnus wished he would keep, big hazel eyes that portrayed his every emotion and then back down to those legs. Now Magnus doesn't like to assume ones sexuality but Alec has never given him a shred of evidence to state he was anything other than heterosexual and yet Magnus still couldn't help but hope that he was wrong, otherwise putting up with this maddening pacing certainly wouldn't be worth it.

"For the love of goodness" he muttered before finally putting a stop to this "Alexander get in here" he more or less demanded and Alec appeared with a puppy dog look on his face. Lillith, what this man did to him. "Sit, please" Magnus said while motioning to the chair in front of his desk. "Now in order for us to get any work done and leave this forsaken place at a reasonable hour you're going to need to stop. So out with it."

"Okay, you see.. it's just I was wondering" Alec struggled, not wanting to ask this in fear of making things weird but definitely not seeing any other way out of his current predicament.

Magnus had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, surely whatever he needed to ask couldn't be that bad but in order to get Alec to finally start making sense he knew he had to be patient while the slightly younger man struggled through it. "Deep breath" he interrupted "Now like a bandaid, just blurt whatever it is out and we'll go from there" Magnus said kindly.

"Willyoucomeawaywithmeandpretendtobemyboyfriend." Alec exhaled as if he were slightly relieved to have finally asked his question and yet Magnus didn't have any clue what was just spouted at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Maybe slower this time?" Magnus said wondering where he got the patience to deal with this man.. ahh right, legs for days. He'd put up with a quite a bit to see them everyday.

Alec took a deep breath trying to relax before he tried again, "I said, well I asked really, if you wouldn't mind spending the weekend with me, at my parents lake house, and just go along with the fact that they, uh. That they think we're dating?" Alec finished briefly hiding his face in his hands to compose himself before running them through his hair and look across the desk to see a very shocked and very speechless Magnus.

Alec was about to start talking again but Magnus held up his hand to signal him to stop while he tried to make sense of this. "I think I'm going to need some background information on this one Alexander" he finally concluded.

"Right, yes, of course, what did you want to know." Somewhat relieved that Magnus didn't say no right off the bat but still nervous he was making a huge mistake asking this of him.

"So many things, but let's start off with.. are you even attracted to men? Because if not this would not work, at all and I'm some what insulted that you would think.."

"I'm gay!" Alec interrupted, realizing Magnus was getting the wrong idea. "I'm very much attracted to men." Alec said and looked down hoping to hide his blush. "And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I just thought you knew that already." Alec said sincerely and he looked up at Magnus to see him even more surprised than before if that were even possible.

Magnus was pretty sure his brain had shut down, the only thing it was so helpfully able to provide was the fact that the gorgeous man in front of him with the fantastic legs was attracted to men. Which Magnus was! He had not been admiring a straight man after all, there was potential for this! These thoughts were not very helpful for this conversation so Magnus cleared his throat and took a deep breath to try and focus. "I too am sorry for my assumptions but tell me Alexander, how would I have known that?"

"Oh, uh well whenever Jace and Izzy come to visit they tend to make fun of me for staring at you so I thought it might have been obvious." At that Magnus just raised his eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. Alec sighed and rolled his eyes before continuing. "Like last week when they stopped by with lunch and you were wearing that dark purple shirt with all the necklaces."

"I thought you hated that shirt." Magnus stated slightly puzzled. "I was pretty sure you hated most of my outfits." And when Alec looked down and bit his lips as a blush started to creep up his neck Magnus was shocked once again. It would seem that his one sided attraction wasn't so one sided after all.

"It's uhh, it's pretty much the opposite of that." Alec whispered while still avoiding eye contact and Magnus was sure that at this point he was dreaming. Sure it was a lot more PG than the usual dream that Alec starred in but he's dreamt of stranger things.

"Okay well if we're going to do this you're going to need to work on not glaring at me all the time, it's kind of hard to tell what you approve of and don't like that." And the smile Alec gave him made Magnus wish he just said yes, right off the bat. Thank goodness Alec was not quite aware of the hold he had over Magnus just yet.

"Wait so you'll do it?!" Alec asked excitedly.

And Magnus hated to watch that smile fade but he still needed more information. "I need a little bit more information before I decide."

"Right, of course, anything." And Alec sat up straighter getting ready to answer anything Magnus might want to know.

"Well it's just two things really. Why are you doing this and why me?" Once he had this information saying yes should be easy even though there was a nagging thought at the back of his mind that was screaming this was a bad idea.

"Okay, those are easy enough." Alec stated while fiddling with his tie. "My parents have been trying to set me up with this girl since before I hit puberty. Apparently it was a good business move or something, I tended to tune them out when they went on rants about it. When I first realized I was gay I was terrified how my parents would react but also somewhat relieved thinking they wouldn't make me marry Lydia. And I was right, things were awkward and tense for a bit until Lydia's brother came out as bisexual and the next thing I know there's nuptials in my future again. We went out on a date just to appease our parents and he apparently had more fun than I because I'd rather marry his sister than go on another date with him. But anyway every year they host a get together and this year it's at my parents lake house and Izzy gave me the heads up that they've been planning my engagement yet again. Apparently 27 is too old to still be single and I might as well just marry who they choose. I skipped last years but don't want to this year, my siblings and I have less and less time together and I'd really like this weekend with them. So Izzy suggested I bring a date. And that's where you come in." Alec stopped briefly to look at Magnus and catch a breath from his long winded rant. "Finding dates isn't exactly easy for me, apparently I glare too much." And Magnus chuckled a bit at that. "My last relationship was really shitty and I've been kind of scared to put myself out there again. But with you, I'm comfortable enough where our close proximity won't make me anxious and it's believable enough because I uh, I tend to talk about you a lot. Plus I'm always at work, where you are and I think we get along well enough to both enjoy the weekend." Alec looked up hesitantly at Magnus and Magnus just smiled kindly at him. 

Magnus doesn't think he's ever heard Alec talk so much and while there's so much to unravel in what he just learned about the man in front of, Alec didn't tell him all this information for pity or advice. He told him because he wanted help, to enjoy a weekend with his siblings and Magnus could definitely help with that. "So when do we leave?"

Alec didn't know what else to do so he quickly got up and walked around the desk to pull Magnus up and into his arms. "Thank you" he said as he tightly hugged him before pulling away. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Of course Alexander, well have to set some boundaries so we're both comfortable and come up with some sort of background story but I'd love to spend the weekend away with you and your family."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I'm not very good at pacing myself so once the chapter is complete I'll post it right away. It's like buying gifts for the holidays, I'm the worst and give it to the person once I buy it. Anyway, it's not really edited so I apologise for the mistakes but do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Just a warning! There is mentions of a past shitty relationship but it's relatively brief.

"No, absolutely not. Magnus you can't wear that." Alec objected while looking at Magnus holding a pair of way too small swim trunks. "I'd like to be able to function properly around my family and not have to sit with a towel rolled up in my lap the whole time." Alec continued with a blush while Magnus genuinely laughed.

"I hate to break it to you but you'll be needing that towel once you see me with my shirt off." Magnus smirked and winked while throwing the offending swim trunks and grabbed a more modest pair.

Alec had come over early Friday morning so they could get their background story together before they left only to find out Magnus hadn't even started packing yet. Apparently Magnus is more productive when he has company so that is how Alec ended up sitting against his headboard surrounded by rejected clothes while being tortured with Magnus' wardrobe which he obviously toned down for work. Alec was starting to regret this decision, he was more likely to spend the weekend staring at Magnus rather than with his siblings.

"Okay, so how long have we been together?" Magnus asked as he zipped up his suitcase and then grabbed a smaller one to start packing up his beauty products. Magnus looked up at the mirror in front him to glance at Alec who had started putting his discarded shirts back on the hangers and he could swear he felt a warmth in his chest at the domesticity of it all. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to this weekend after all, now that he knew he actually had a chance with Alec he couldn't help but become overwhelmed with the feelings he'd been trying to deny for the other man.

"Oh, uh well I figured like 3 months should be good? It's not too long but not too short, believable." Alec stated with a shrug as he got off Magnus' bed to start hanging up his shirts. "Do you put these in here a certain way?" He questioned as he motioned to the closet in front of him and Magnus is pretty sure his heart just melted at the consideration and shook his head no.

"Alright, we should try to keep this as close to the truth as possible so it's easier. Three months ago I was working on that ridiculous presentation and I asked for your help right?" Alec thought about it for a second before nodding yes as he finished hanging up the clothes and went back to sit on Magnus' bed. "What about the night before, you brought me food and helped me finalise everything? We could say that's when it started. We worked, we ate, we drank a bit too much and one of us confessed our feelings to the other? Aside from the love confession that's exactly what happened." Magnus finished while double checking to make sure he had everything he needed in his make up bag.

"Yeah that works, would you mind if we said that you initiated it? I think my parents would doubt it if we said it was the other way around."

"Yes that's fine with me. Now what about boundaries?" And while they finished cleaning up Magnus' room, Alec refused to leave it in such a mess, they talked about the do's and don'ts. Hand holding, cuddling, cheek kisses and hugs were all okayed by both. Alec reluctantly agreed to Magnus' pet names and warned him he would most likely not reciprocate them. And while Magnus would certainly not be opposed to kissing the man in front of him, Alec was against it saying that it wouldn't be necessary which Magnus could respect. Once they finished cleaning Magnus took off his shirt to change so they could go.

"Magnus!" Alec nearly shrieked when he turned around to see a shirtless Magnus. He quickly turned back around while covering his eyes and he could hear Magnus chuckle.

"You know you can uncover your eyes right? Your facing a wall." And Alec just shook his head. "Am I making you uncomfortable? I can step in the bathroom while you go to the living room if you'd like?" Magnus asked slightly concerned. And Alec just shook his head no again while still covering his eyes. "Alec I'm going to need you to actually talk to me, I didn't pack any shirts to wear with my swim trunks, should I?" He asked while putting on a robe and holding it tightly closed feeling a bit self conscious. "I'm covered, would you mind facing me now?" Magnus asked quietly and Alec slowly turned around peaking through his fingers before lowering his hands in a way that Magnus would have found adorable if he wasn't so worried right now.

"I'm sorry." Alec stuttered out while playing with the hem of his shirt and looking down.

"No, please don't be sorry! I shouldn't have just taken my shirt off like that, I didn't think anything of it. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm really sorry Alexander." Magnus said almost pleadingly.

"You didn't make me comfortable, I was just surprised." Alec tried to explain.

"Alec please don't lie to try and spare my feelings, if we're going to do this weekend away together I need you to be completely honest with me about how you're feeling. I don't want to over step but if you're keeping things to yourself I might and I really don't want that." Now Magnus was the one avoiding eye contact and Alec couldn't stand to see the look of apprehension on Magnus' face so he stepped a little closer.

"Magnus" he said while waiting for the older man to look up at him. "I wasn't lying, I really was just surprised. It wasn't you, I was just. I wasn't expecting it I guess." And then he took a deep breath before admitting "I've never been in the same room with a naked man." Alec finished hoping Magnus would understand the implication of that.

And at that revelation Magnus was completely shocked. "What?" Magnus basically whispered. "But what about the last relationship you mentioned?" Magnus asked puzzled.

Alec rubbed his hand through his hair before going to sit on Magnus' bed. "It wasn't a great relationship, I mean at first it kind of was but when things didn't progress as quickly as he wanted he started getting pushy which made me revert even further. I just wasn't ready and while he respected that to some degree he started getting verbally abusive. I don't know, I guess he thought he could shame me into being ready for more but it had the opposite affect. Every time I tried to dump him he promised to be better and this went on for like 6 months before he tried to actually hit me one day and I kicked his ass and never saw him again." Alec figured he told him this much he might as well tell him everything. "So after that I didn't date for awhile and when I finally wanted to put myself out there again the few people I tried to date just wanted to hookup right away so nothing panned out before I stopped trying."

"Alec I'm so sorry, those guys were asshats." Magnus said before he started rummaging through his draws.

"Magnus what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for some t-shirts to wear for when we go swimming." Magnus explained like it was the most obvious thing. Making Alexander feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable wasn't happening on his account.

"Magnus you don't.."

"But I do" he interrupted while facing Alec. "Your boundaries, no matter what you're experience is or your age is important. We're friends Alec and I'd never want to push you into something you're not ready for so if that means I wear a shirt at all times over the weekend than that's what I'll do. And thank you, thank you for telling me." He said in an uncharacteristic jumble for him before grabbing some shirts to put in his bag. He turned to look at Alec who had gone relatively quiet.

"Thank you for saying that" he said sincerely before getting up to grab the shirts from Magnus. "You don't need these unless you truly want to wear them."

"But Alexan.." and he was abruptly cut off by Alec taking his shirt off right in front of him. "What, what are you doing?" He nearly choked on his words staring at all the gloriously inked pale skin in front of him. He had to physically restrain himself from touching by locking his hands together behind his back which in the process let his robe fall open.

"Are you okay with this?" Alec asked and while Magnus wasn't sure what 'this' was he quickly nodded his approval. "May I?" Alec asked and Magnus still had no clue where this was going but agreed full heartedly with a rigorous nod before Alec raised his hands to Magnus' shoulders and gently pushed his robe off. Alec reached around, nearly pushing their chests together to unclench Magnus' hands so the robe could fall to the floor. Magnus took a slight step away hoping it would help him remember how to breath and Alec took the opportunity to really look at Magnus before looking him in the eye. "We made boundaries but never really tested them, would you mind if we did?" And Magnus was pretty sure his voice would return to him eventually just not now so he had to nod again before Alec linked their fingers with one hand and cupped his face gently with the other before kissing his forehead and Magnus is pretty sure he died and went to heaven. There was no other explanation for what was happening. "Was that okay?" He asked.

"Yes Alexander but I can't help but think I should be the one asking you that. You're okay with this?" He asked sincerely leaning slightly into the hand that was still on his cheek.

"You don't need to ask Magnus, you're letting me test the boundaries on my own terms, so thank you. Just one more thing if that's okay?" And while Magnus didn't think he could survive anything else he happily agreed once again. Alec untangled their fingers and place his hand on Magnus' bare hip while the hand on Magnus' cheek moved down hovering just above the beautifully tanned skin before he wrapped both of his arms around Magnus and pulled him flush against his chest. Magnus' brain didn't even have a chance to catch up to what was happening as he raised up on his toes a bit before wrapping his own arms around Alec's neck. Apparently Alec had been holding his breath because the second Magnus reciprocated the hug he felt a gust of air across his neck as Alec snuggled slightly closer and whispered a quiet thank you into the juncture of Magnus' neck and shoulder before he completely relaxed in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! I almost thought I deleted it and nearly had a heart attack because I had a bit of trouble with this one. All mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy!

After the life altering hug, in Magnus' opinion it was anyway, he was afraid that Alec was going to get shy and awkward on him again but was pleasantly surprised when he pulled back with a smile. Much to Magnus' disappointment though he then put his shirt back on and excused himself because while being used to seeing Magnus shirtless was important to their story there was no need for him to see him in his under garments. At that point, Magnus made a mental note to add pajama bottoms to his bag as he watched a blushing Alec grab the suitcases and head to the living room. 

Magnus got dressed quickly and grabbed a few joggers to sleep in before following Alec to the living room and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight he saw. Alec was sprawled out on his couch with his head rested on an armrest and one leg was knee bent and leaning on the back of his couch while the other was also bent at the knee but laying down and hanging slightly off the couch, Magnus would need to buy a bigger couch for those legs. Oh the sacrifices he'd make for the man in front of him. While that was a sight in itself, his antisocial cat was living it up on Alec's chest while he scratched gently behind his ears. The warm inviting chest that he had just felt against his own not too long ago. Magnus couldn't help but feel slightly jealous as he watched those hands work at appeasing his cat before the feline decided he had had enough and moved to lay in the space his legs made smushing his face against Alec's thigh.

Alec smiled adoringly at the cat before looking up and spotting Magnus "I didn't know you had a cat." He stated as he sat up and grabbed the Chairmen from between his legs to cradle him to his chest before he turned and laid him in his warm spot. "You ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, just about." Magnus tried to play it off like he wasn't just staring unashamedly at the man on the couch. "How long of a ride did you say it was? I was going to make some coffee to go but could we stop for twizzlers?" 

"Twizzlers?" Alec asked puzzled.

"Yes, can't go on a road trip without twizzlers. I'm pretty sure it's some unspoken life rule." Magnus stated while going about making some coffee to-go seeing as Alec didn't object to that.

Alec stood up and joined Magnus in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. "But this isn't a road trip." And Magnus couldn't help but sigh his disbelief.

"Alexander will we be driving, in a car, for more than 2 hours, on a road?"

"Well yeah but.."

"Road trip!" Magnus interrupted excitedly. "Although I must warn you it's been said that I'm an awful travel companion. I think those I was with have a biased opinion and choose not to believe them."

"You complained the entire time didn't you?" Alec asked with a fond smile.

"I wouldn't say complained.." Magnus started to say but then Alec just looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Okay fine, but in my defense they stuck me in the back the entire time with the child locks on! I felt like a toddler in time out."

"And what did you do to get stuck in the back?" Alec asked knowingly.

"You know what, it doesn't matter." Magnus tried to change the topic and Alec let out a rare belly laugh and it was truly unfair how gorgeous he was. "Come on, coffees done." And they grabbed Magnus' suit cases and headed to Alec's car. "So who will all be there when we get there?" Magnus asked once they were buckled in and on the way.

"Well there's Izzy and Jace, and then my parents and younger brother Max. They should all be there by nightfall and tomorrow early afternoon is when the Branwell's will show so that's Lydia, James her brother and their parents and there will also be some random long term big wig clients but they don't spend the night leaving just us and the Branwell's."

"Okay, any dirty gossip I should know?" Magnus asked a bit excitedly and Alec chuckled before filling him in on any and all gossip he remembered his sister talking about. They'd been driving for nearly a half hour before Magnus started to pout "Are we really not stopping for snacks?" And Alec had to bite his bottom lip at the adorableness of it. 

"That depends" he said seriously "Are you going to tell me why you were put in a car time out?" 

Magnus rolled his eyes before basically mumbling "I may have crawled over the driver to shout at someone."

"What?! Magnus why would you do that?" Alec said completely surprised not expecting that.

"There might have been copious amounts of alcohol involved on my part and they were driving recklessly so I thought who better to let them know than me." Magnus sighed "Can we get twizzlers now?"

Alec looked at Magnus with a teasing smile as he turned towards a gas station. "That depends, do you plan on risking our lives to yell at someone?" 

"No" Magnus pouted "but I didn't plan on doing it then either so."

Alec just laughed as he pulled up to the pump. "Okay, you go get the snacks and I'll fill up." 

They both got back in the car at relatively the same time and Magnus immediately tore into the twizzlers and offered one to Alec. Alec couldn't help but chuckle and accept the offering. They sat in a comfortable silence before Alec took a hesitant breath and reached over to link his hand with Magnus'. "For practice" he blushed and because he stared straight ahead at the road he missed the brilliant smile that Magnus gave him.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head gently, he couldn't remember the last time he took such joy in holding someone's hand, something about the innocence of it all had Magnus falling even further for the man beside him. "Yeah, for practice" he responded back and delighted in the blush that started to crawl up Alec's neck. 

"So will your siblings be bringing significant others as well or shall I expect to be the odd ball out?" Magnus asked as he gave Alec's hand a comforting squeeze just because he could.

"I'm pretty sure Izzy will be bringing Simon and Jace doesn't go anywhere without Clary so it's safe to say she'll be there as well. They're basically part of the family, we all went to high school together and became pretty close. Clary and I used to not get along but we've bonded over pranking Jace and now she's like another sister I never knew I needed. And Simon, well I guess he's okay, he's really good to Izzy although I just don't see what she sees in him so it's fun for me to act indifferent towards him. I'm pretty sure he thinks I hate him despite Izzy telling him otherwise so that's fun for me." Alec slightly chuckled before continuing. "I don't think Max will be bringing anyone. Last Friday he was stressing about asking this girl to his school dance and ended up calling me for a brother's night instead. By the time he got the courage to ask her she was already going with someone else and we spent the night of the dance adding to his Lego Star wars collection while eating a ridiculous amount of junk food." Alec finished with a fond smile on his face and Magnus was pretty sure he could listen to this man talk for the rest of his life. The way his eyes sparkled and then crinkled at the sides as he smiled was doing something to Magnus' insides.

"And what about Lydia and her brother?" Magnus asked just wanting to here him talk more. At the office they rarely had time for personal conversations and unless Alec was complaining about the broken coffee machine he usually never said this much.

"Lydia usually brings her husband John, he's a good guy. They actually had me as one of the groomsmen in their wedding, turns out when we weren't being pressured into an engagement we got along really well. Even though we don't usually have much time to catch up I consider her one of my closest friends. I'm pretty sure she's the one that gave Izzy the heads up about our parents planning to set me up with James again and since they're planning that I doubt he'll be bringing anyone." 

"And what do we think of James?"

Alec grimaced a bit before sighing and gripping Magnus' hand a bit tighter which caused Magnus to smile. "He's alright, I guess?"

"For some reason I just don't believe you darling." Magnus teased and Alec chuckled as he glanced quickly at Magnus.

"Okay, he's not the greatest. Given I've pretty much avoided him since our distaster date which technically was my first date ever so I think I'll despise him forever for ruining it for me. I don't know if he was just trying to show off or maybe he was nervous but he was so arrogant and conceded, it was really a turn off." Alec concluded and Magnus had to stop himself from making a comment about what his turn ons would be. But Magnus was excited to learn that Alec would appear to be a bit of a romantic if he was upset about his first date being a complete dud, if Magnus ever got the chance he'd have to make sure to plan the best date for him.

"Oh, what about your cat?" Alec's question pulled Magnus from his date planning and when Magnus didn't answer he continued "who's going to take care of him all weekend?" Alec clarified.

"Oh, that would be Ragnor and Catarina, possibly Raphael if for some reason Cat and Ragnor can't. And for absolute emergencies I have Maia on call."

"You give your house key out to that many people?" Alec asked slightly mortified causing Magnus to laugh at his expression.

"Well I never thought of it like that but yeah they all have a key. While we're not technically related they're the closest thing I've ever had to a happy family." Magnus stated and was happy when Alec must have picked up on his lack of enthusiasm for the family topic and just squeezed his hand reassuringly.

They finished the rest of the car ride in silence and Magnus must have fallen asleep because he was woken gently with a warm but strong hand on his shoulder. "Hey Magnus, we're here. You ready?"

He quickly sat up and looked around before stretching and he smirked when he saw Alec's gaze drift downward to where his shirt would have ridden up. "As I'll ever be and you darling?" Magnus asked drawing Alec's attention back up to his face.

"Yeah, as I'll ever be." Alec said back with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Question for you, is the random updates okay or would you prefer a set schedule?
> 
> Up next: an eventful family dinner.

Magnus could see how tense Alec was as they walked up to the house and he wasn't sure if linking their hands again would help or make things worse so he gently just brushed their hands together. When Alec turned his hand and linked their fingers like a life line Magnus couldn't help but look up and smile at him "You okay?" He asked.

Alec smiled gratefully at him as he gave Magnus' hand a comforting squeeze "Yeah, just a little nervous. I've never brought a boy home, I didn't think I'd ever get the chance. Not one of my choosing anyway." Alec said bashfully looking down as Magnus pulled them to an abrupt stop.

Alec looked slightly confused before Magnus raised up a bit on his toes to wrap his arms around Alec's neck. Seeing Alec look so vulnerable and yet trusting him with this side of him made Magnus want to protect him forever. He didn't know if his heart could handle any more without bursting but at the same time he couldn't help but want more from him, to be everything he deserved and more. "This okay?" He gently asked as Alec froze slightly before wrapping his arms around Magnus and burying his face into the older man's neck.

"It's perfect, thank you."

Magnus waited until Alec pulled away not wanting the embrace to end but knowing they couldn't exactly spend the rest of the weekend in this exact spot. They made their way up the steps to the gorgeous house in front of them. Now knowing that Alec was alright he took a minute to look around, walking to the other side of the wrap around porch. "It's beautiful here" he said as he took in his surroundings. 

"Yeah it really is, this is probably my favorite place to be which is kind of ironic seeing as I normally dread the family functions here. You ready to go in?" Alec asked.

"Lead the way darling." Magnus said with a teasing smile and was rewarded with a slight blush. How he hoped that he never stopped having this affect on Alec.

Alec knocked twice as more of a courtesy before he opened the door and motioned for Magnus to go first. He stepped into the grand entrance and immediately stopped causing Alec to bump into him and gently grab the older man's hips to steady himself. "Sorry" he mumbled before stepping out from behind Magnus.

"Can I live here?!" Magnus asked slightly awed, this place was picture perfect.

"Well that would be quite the commute to work but you can certainly visit" a different voice answered before continuing "My aren't you handsome." She said as she gave Magnus a brief once over.

Alec quickly turned towards the voice "Mom?" He asked slightly confused.

"Yes?" She answered turning her attention to her eldest and when Alec failed to say anything else she addressed Magnus. "Seeing that Alec has seemed to have forgotten simple etiquette, I'm Maryse Lightwood, Maryse if you will."

"Magnus Bane, it's a pleasure to meet you and this place is amazing." Magnus answered slightly confused as well at the friendly greeting. He was not expecting this and apparently Alec was not either based on his shocked silence.

"I doubt you mean that, I'm afraid Alec only has less than stellar stories about us. I am hoping to change that but I appreciate the sentiment all the same." She said slightly remorseful. She looked at Alec before stepping in to give him a brief hug which Alec returned, if not a bit hesitantly. "You're the last to arrive, your siblings are already hiding. Apparently I'm being weird and your father, well your father is your father." Realizing that her son just wasn't going to participate in the conversation she continued on "Dinner will be ready in about 2 hours, if you could come in a little earlier to help set the table I'd appreciate it. Now go find your siblings, I'd check behind the boathouse first." She smiled kindly before excusing herself.

Magnus was starting to get concerned when Alec still stood silently. "Darling?" He said trying to get Alec's attention and when that didn't break whatever was going through the younger man's head he placed a hand on his cheek and gently guided him so they were looking at each other. "Alexander?" He tried again and when that seemed to have some affect "You alright?"

"I, she.. what just happened?!" Alec finally seemed to have worked through his internal dilemma enough to voice it out loud. Magnus had moved his hand to Alec's shoulder at this point gently working the tense muscle at the back of his neck without realizing it.

"Well, I just met your mother and she was rather pleasant. Certainly not what I was expecting if I'm being honest."

"Pleasant?! Magnus she was nice! She, she hugged me. She called you handsome! I mean you are but that's not the point." Alec said near panicked and Magnus cupped both sides of his neck.

"Hey, it's okay. This is a good thing though right?" He asked as he felt Alec relax beneath his hands and raise his own hands to hold on to Magnus' forearms.

"I think so? It's mostly confusing." He said as Magnus raised one of his hands to his cheek that Alec leaned into without a second thought.

"Alright, well let's go find the others and maybe you'll be able to make more sense of things." 

"Yeah you're right" he said grabbing the hand from his face to link their hands yet again. "Mom's probably right about them being behind the boathouse, that's our favorite spot." 

"So you think I'm handsome?" Magnus asked as they made their way back out of the house and delighted in the laugh that filled the air. 

"I'm pretty sure that's common knowledge at this point" Alec said quietly as he continued to smile but looked away to try and hide the blush.

They walked around the boathouse to see Simon walking over from the woods with a bundle of wood. In front of the fire pit was Izzy and Clary trying to start a fire while Jace was laid out on a bench tossing a ball in the air telling them that they're doing it wrong. Max sat in a well loved chair and took a break from reading his comic to throw an acorn at his brother, "Then help them Mr know it all.. oh wait, you don't know how either." 

Magnus could see why it was their favorite hideout, it was out of view from the main house, had access to the water and they must have spent a lot of time making it their own space. There was mismatched furniture around the fire pit, a clothes line running between two trees with towels on it warming in the sun. Right near the water there was a giant tree with a tire swing hanging down from one of the branches just above the water. Magnus was slightly curious as to how they decided who had to climb the tree to hang it. Off to the side by the edge of the woods that Simon came from there was a well worn path that Magnus wouldn't mind venturing into. He looked to Alec to ask him where it led to but words failed him. This was truly his happy place, he's never seen Alec look so relaxed and happy as he watched his siblings bickering before making his presence known.

"So what's wrong with Mom?" Is how he decided to announce himself and Magnus had to chuckle at his bluntness.

"Alec!" Multiple voices could be heard calling. "Thank goodness you're here" Izzy said as she walked over to give him a big hug. 

"You're only saying that because you need someone to start the fire." Alec responded while returning the hug and kissing her hair.

"I offered to help them but nooo!" Jace decided to chime in, as he sat up Max threw another acorn at his brother and Clary hit him on the shoulder. "Hey!" He tried to protest but one look from Alec had him changing his tune. "Okay fine, I didn't" he mumbled. "But I did offer suggestions which might of helped if they had listened."

"Yeah cause, 'you're doing it wrong' was soo helpful." Clary said while rolling her eyes fondly and sitting beside her boyfriend. 

"We have to go in soon anyway for dinner, maybe after I'll make a fire." Alec said as he and Magnus sat down on a two seater. "So, mom? I was expecting cold indifference as usual but she was friendly, she smiled at Magnus and called him handsome!" 

This caused the others to chuckle but Simon was the one to talk first. "Well I mean he is, obviously" which caused Alec to glare at him and Izzy to burst out laughing as she leaned in to kiss Simon's cheek.

Magnus decided that since Alec was truly horrible at introductions he'd make himself known in true Magnus fashion. "Well I'm flattered. You must be Samuel, I've heard so much about you" and Magnus couldn't have asked for a better reaction. 

"Alec!" Izzy scolded as Simon looked at her with puppy dog eyes. 

"I knew he hated me." He mumbled. 

"Simon he doesn't, trust me you'd know if he did." She tried to reassure him but it didn't work.

"How can you say that? He apparently doesn't even know my name" and Simon started to sulk a bit while Izzy tried to reassure him.

While that was somewhat amusing by itself, Alec's reaction was perfection. He threw his head back and laughed openly and freely. Izzy trying to scold him only made it worse as he nudged Magnus slightly forward so he could press his forehead against the back of Magnus' shoulder trying to calm himself. Magnus could feel the laughter Alec was trying and failing to reign in against his back and right then it became his mission to get him to laugh like this everyday for the rest of his life. Magnus reached out to grab Alec's thigh just above his knee as Alec took a couple calming breaths while still leaning against Magnus, causing him to shiver. Alec gently kissed his shoulder before whispering "Thanks, that was amazing." Alec pulled away and sat up again and Magnus immediately missed the warmth across his back.

"Well if you're done torturing Simon, Max has news about mom's funky behavior." Izzy said causing Alec to laugh lightly again.

"Yeah, I'm honestly not sure if it's good news or bad news but mom seems a lot more relaxed and happy. I think they might be getting a divorce." Max informed them all.

"What?" "Why would think that?" "That's not true!" We're the multiple responses before Alec silenced them all. "Hey! How are we supposed to find out more if you don't let him talk." And then motioned for Max to continue.

"Thanks" Max said gratefully to his older brother. "I don't think they knew I was home, I was supposed to be at a study session but didn't feel well so I came home early and they were just screaming at each other basically. So much so that they didn't notice me sneak in and by the time I got to the top of the stairs I heard mom say, well yell rather, that she was done. That she couldn't keep doing this. She sounded so resigned but slightly relieved as well. Ever since then she's been, well happier. She even skipped work to come to a school function and didn't even rush us home afterwards. It was actually really nice." Max finished feeling slightly vulnerable, worried about his sibling's reactions but hoping his mom would stay this happy even if that meant not being with his dad.

Magnus felt Alec slightly tense at this new information so he gripped his thigh a little tighter hoping to offer him some comfort. While his mom being happy was a good thing he wasn't sure how Alec would feel about his parents splitting up. 

The siblings kept chatting for awhile, trying to sort everything out and while Izzy and Jace were both visibly upset over the possibility of a divorce they all could agree that they wanted their mom to stay as happy and free as she currently was.

"Alright, time to head in. Mom asked that we help set the table." Alec addressed his siblings as he grabbed the hand that was still resting on his thigh and dragged Magnus up with him. When Alec didn't let go of his hand Magnus just smiled and followed him back towards to the house.

As they walked back holding hands and exchanging smiles they could hear Simon asking the others. "Are we sure that they're just pretending?" Causing them both to chuckle and Alec to flush.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all mistakes are my own!! Just a heads up the next chapter most likely won't be up as quickly as the others. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: There is a brief mention of Robert being unfaithful

After they had all set the table together they decided to take their seats with Alec, Magnus and Jace on one side and Izzy, Simon, Clary and Max on the other. Magnus noticed Alec had started to get antsy so he grabbed his hand and placed them on Alec's bouncing thigh hoping to help ground him a bit. Alec took a breath and looked at Magnus gratefully, squeezing his hand a bit tighter. Izzy kept looking over at her brother with a million questions in her eyes and Magnus was pretty sure Alec was avoiding her glances on purpose.

"So do we think this will be better or worse than usual?" Simon unhelpfully broke the silence.

"What do you think Simon? I'm still gay, I still refuse to marry the person they chose and I still want nothing to do with the company. This will be a blast." Alec rolled his eyes so hard Magnus was seriously afraid they'd get stuck. He started to absentmindedly rub his thumb along the inside of Alec's wrist and felt him relax just a little.

Izzy could be heard harshly whispering "seriously Simon?" He responded with a more excited "he does know my name!" And Izzy's eye roll was so similar to her brother's that Magnus couldn't help but smirk.

"I mean, I just figured with Maryse being nicer things might go more smoothly?" Simon tried to explain and Isabelle gave him a look before saying "Simon, I love you but please stop talking." 

Thankfully before Simon could say anything else Maryse and Robert walked in carrying the rest of the food dishes before sitting, Maryse at the head of the table between Alec and Izzy and Robert between Max and Jace. Magnus felt Alec take a deep breath and hold it before letting it out slowly trying to prepare himself for whatever was to come.

The second Robert sat down he pointed between Alec and Magnus "So how long has this been going on?" Maryse turned to glare at him and before she could say anything Alec already was.

"Hey Dad, how are you? Good? Yeah me too, thanks for asking." Alec said sarcastically.

"Enough with the theatrics Alec, it doesn't suit you. I just asked a simple question" Robert was already sounding annoyed, this dinner was not going to go well at all in Magnus' opinion.

"3 months"

"That's it? Well that's good at least surely you're not that attached yet. James will be here tomorrow, I want you to show him around." Jace and Izzy went to protest on their brother's behalf but he just shook his head no at them before responding for himself.

"Show him around? He's been coming here every other year since I was like 12, I'm sure he's good. And as for Magnus, I wouldn't have subjected him to this dinner if I wasn't already that attached as you put it." Alec started to grab onto Magnus' hand tighter and he had to wonder how he's survived dinners like these in the past.

"Oh for God's sake, we've gone over this. With you and James taking over we would still maintain half of the company!" Robert started to raise his voice.

Alec opened his mouth to respond but was beaten to it. "He said he doesn't want it Robert, get over it and come up with a new plan to maintain 50% of the company so we can move past this." Alec was staring at his mom completely speechless, he was used to frequent questions and attacks on his future but what he was not used to was the support of his mother. She glanced over to him and gave him a small smile and Alec had to blink back tears, completely blind sided.

"Maryse we've talked about this.."

"No you've talked and I listened but lately you haven't been listening to me. I was against this and seeing Alec with Magnus makes me even more against it. You watched them walk up to the house together, tell me when was the last time you ever saw Alec look that happy?"

"Oh don't get sentimental on.."

"15 years Robert. The last time I saw him that happy was fifteen years ago when we brought home Max, the summer before we started to dictate his life. He doesn't want this!"

"This is our company.."

"I don't give a shit about our company! I don't even want to be a part of it anymore. We have ruined our relationship with our children over this stupid company." Maryse said near tears but she wasn't the only one, Max and Izzy had tears silently coming down their cheeks while Jace was discreetly trying to wipe his away. And Alec, well Magnus was afraid he had shut down at this point. He remained completely still, the only give away that he was bothered by any of this was the death grip he had Magnus' hand in.

"What do you mean you don't want a part of it?!" Robert nearly shouted.

"You haven't been listening, I'm done Robert. With it all. You can either buy me out yourself or divide it with the Branwell's."

"Is this because of the assistant? I told you it meant nothing it's over!" Roberts fury had taken over, everything he's worked for is crumbling. He couldn't think straight and would immediately regret saying those words in front of his children. A secret that Maryse and him decided to take to the grave now out in the open.

Maryse immediately flinched back at those words, never wanting her children to know. Alec immediately stood up facing his father. "Get out" he said with enough venom in his voice that Magnus feared for Robert should he ignore him.

"This is my house! You can't.. "

"I said, get out. The alternative will not be pleasant father. I don't care where you go, I don't want to see your disgraceful face. Out now."

"How dare you.." Robert was red with fury but when it came down to it he had nothing on his son. Alec immediately advanced on his dad but Magnus was quickly up and in front him. Their bodies completely flushed together as Alec tried to get to his dad, all he could think was getting him away from his mother. Under normal circumstances the close proximity would have Magnus jumping for joy but the murderous look in Alec's usually kind eyes was enough to kill any excitement. "Alexander, hey look at me Alexander." Magnus tried to get his attention away from his dad, he gently cupped his face with both hands. "Come on darling, come back to me" he whispered slightly grabbing at his hair as he ran his thumbs across the other man's cheeks and Alec finally broke eye contact with his dad and looked at Magnus. 

"Dad, please just go" Max pleaded and then Robert finally looked around at the chaos he created. There were tears in almost everyone's eyes, Izzy was holding her mother's hand like it was a life line, Jace was up ready to assist Magnus had Magnus not been able to get through to Alec. Robert had no doubt that had Alec not come back to himself Jace and Magnus would not have been able to stop him. His eldest was a force not to be reckoned with, but always chose not to use it. The guilt Alec would have felt for going after his dad would have tore him apart for the rest of his life, hell the fact that he lost control in front of his siblings like that would cause him unnecessary pain and guilt. Robert did this, he did this to his family. He choked back a sob, "I'm, I'm sorry" he managed before fleeing the room.

After that everyone's attention was on Alec and Magnus "Deep breath darling, with me" Magnus said as Alec closed his eyes and hid his face in Magnus' neck, which seemed to be becoming one of Alec's favorite spots to hide. Magnus rubbed his hands up and down his broad back and Alec clung on to him for dear life as he calmed himself down. Magnus could feel wet eye lashes brush against the side of his neck before Alec pulled away. Magnus gently pulled him a bit closer to kiss his forehead "You're okay." He stated and Alec nodded. 

The second Alec had a better handle on himself he immediately turned to his mom. "Mom?" He whispered and at the vulnerability in her son's voice she broke down completely, pulling her hand from where it was linked with Izzy's to cover her face. While Alec had gotten his anger under control now all he felt was overwhelming despair. He immediately knelt down in front of his mother and pulled her arms around him and wrapped his arms around her while they both broke down. Maryse could be heard whispering "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over into her son's chest as they both cried.

Izzy whispered something to Jace who nodded and then she got up and came over to Magnus briefly wiping her eyes. "So when we were younger before all this hostility, if one of us had a bad day my mom would set up a movie night with tons of snacks, blankets and pillows and we'd all curl up around whoever had the bad day. Mom slowly stopped doing it as we got older but Alec continued it. He'd grab snacks and set up a movie and we'd all cuddle on his bed. I was thinking we could do something similar, would you mind helping us?"

"Of course not, that sounds like a perfect idea" Magnus smiled at her and they hooked arms and quietly headed out of the room leaving mother and son to sort through years of pain and regret.

Clary and Simon went about gathering snacks, not trusting Jace or Isabelle with it. Jace and Izzy went about reorganizing the furniture so they could all be as close as possible and Magnus helped Max grab an abnormal amount of blankets and pillows. By the time Alec and Maryse came into the room they had dry faces and smiled brightly when the say saw what the others were doing. They all cuddled up as close as possible as Simon put the movie in.

"If this is Star Wars again I might leave" Alec dead panned.

"Have faith my friend!" Simon started but at Alec's glare tried again. "I mean uh, the love of my life's brother?" He questioned as the others chuckled, "Max picked it."

And when the opening credits to Frozen came on Alec threw his back and groaned "Maxxxx!" And everyone broke out into laughter. Alec leaned slightly into Magnus' space to explain "This came out when Max was around 9 and he developed this massive crush on Anna. We watched this for every movie night for nearly a year." He finished with a smile.

Magnus was at the end up of a couch with Alec next to him, they both were laying back a bit with their feet up on an ottoman, the outside of their thighs pressed together. As the movie progressed Magnus could feel Alec start to lean heavily on him and realized he must of fallen asleep. When the ending credits came on Magnus gently woke him and they all said goodnight, hugging each other a bit tighter after a stressful day. 

Alec and Magnus grabbed their bags from the hallway which they brought in before coming back in from the boathouse and headed to Alec's room.

"So, uh, it's one bed but it's a big bed? Or I can go sleep on the couch, there's plenty of blankets down there now." Alec tried not to blush but with the thought of sharing a bed with Magnus he had no chance.

"It's alright Alexander, whatever you're more comfortable with" Magnus said kindly as he started rummaging through his bag for all his bed stuff.

"Okay, we can share, that's okay. The, uh, the bathroom is through there if you want to go first?"

"What a true gentleman, thank you darling." And Magnus headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He was a bit nervous to leave the bathroom without his 'stripes' on but he would not sleep with his make up still on. When he came out Alec had changed into a tank top and pajama pants "All set?" He asked referring to the bathroom and Magnus nodded.

When Alec came out of the bathroom Magnus was standing a bit awkwardly by the bed "I wasn't sure if you had a preference" he said indicating to the bed. "And is it okay if I sleep shirtless?" 

"Oh, take which ever side, doesn't really matter to me." Alec said with a shrug "No shirt is fine, thank you for asking though."

Alec turned off the light and they both climbed into the bed. Alec wasn't sure if it was the nap, the day he had or the gorgeous man in his bed but sleep would not come easy for him. "You okay?" Magnus interrupted his thoughts. "Just thinking."

"If you want to talk I can be a good listener" Magnus offered.

"Just so much happened" Alec voiced to the ceiling before he turned and scooched towards Magnus who was on his back. Alec propped himself up on an elbow so he could lean over slightly and look at Magnus better "You're beautiful" he whispered as he hesitantly traced the lines of his face with a finger, over one eyebrow, down his nose, back up, over his other eyebrow, down and over one cheek, across his lips, over the other cheek and down his neck before Alec let his hand rest over Magnus' heart. "This is real right? I'm not imagining it?" Alec asked while biting his bottom lip and when Magnus didn't answer right away he tried again. "I mean us, you feel it too? I know it was supposed to be fake but this doesn't feel fake."

Magnus was trying to respond he really was but he was also so incredibly distracted by long fingers that took to tracing his collar bone before the strong hand that was unintentionally teasing him moved down his chest with his thumb dragging lightly down his sternum and his pinky accidentally brushed against his nipple. It was taking all his effort not to moan but the silence must have gone on for too long because Alec started to withdraw his hand. "Please, don't stop." Magnus managed holding his hand to his chest. Alec held his hand still until Magnus started talking and then he continued his path downwards, running his fingers over Magnus' taught stomach before moving his hand back up again. "The only fake thing about this weekend is that we said we've been together for 3 months, everything else is real. Every smile, every hand hold, every hug, every touch, every feeling is real Alexander."

"That's good." Alec whispered. "May I?" He asked gesturing towards Magnus chest and if those words weren't going to be his undoing. Magnus nodded and Alec moved Magnus' arm up out of his way so he could snuggle in close with his head tucked in Magnus' neck, his arm wrapped around his waist and his one leg draped across Magnus'. Magnus then turned to face Alec more, slotting his leg between long glorious legs and Magnus was in heaven as he rested his hand on Alec's bare hip under his shirt.

"This okay?" Magnus asked once he was settled and judging by how relaxed Alec was he didn't need an answer but Alec's quiet yeah was reassuring all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I got this done quicker than I thought! As always sorry for the mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

"Alec!! If you don't answer I'm coming in! Come on! I'm pretty sure you promised me pancakes.. okay you didn't but that doesn't really matter, Alec!"

"Go away or I'll never make you pancakes again" Alec grumbled and that was the wrong thing to say because Izzy just barged right in. She would not have her pancakes threatened through a door.

"You cannot just.. woah am I interrupting something?" She said with a bright smile as she took in her brother clinging to Magnus and pulling the blankets over his head while Magnus laughed at his antics.

"My sleep, now go away" was mumbled from under the blankets. 

Magnus pulled back the blankets and brushed Alec's hair away from his face. "Good morning darling" he smiled sweetly. "I've been up for at least an hour now and my bladder is not too happy with me, so you'll have to excuse me." He said as he maneuvered his way out from under Alec. "Good morning Isabelle" he said as he passed her to get to the bathroom. 

"Morning" she smiled.

"I'm officially disowning you." Alec pouted as he sat up against the headboard and hugged Magnus' pillow.

"What did I do?" Izzy asked as she climbed over her brother to sit next to him instead of just walking around the bed to do so.

"What did you do?! Izzy my very comfortable pillow just walked away, that's what you did!" 

"Yeah I'm going to need more details before I pass judgement on what I just saw" she stated as she heard the shower go on.

"What do you mean?"

"Alec I know how you really feel about him, I just don't want you to get hurt" Izzy said with some concern.

"The feelings are mutual" Alec tried to duck to hide his blush before looking into his sister's shocked and happy face.

"What? How do you know!?" Izzy was barely able to contain her excitement before they were interrupted by Jace who thought it was necessary to dive into bed with his siblings.

"What are we talking about? Hey where's Magnus?" Jace looked around before he made himself comfortable across his siblings legs. Izzy threw a pillow at him which he used to lay on "Thanks, you guys are boney." 

"Magnus is in the shower and that's also who we happen to be talking about so shh." Izzy turned back to Alec and motioned for him to continue.

"Well I had to find out before I went full on octopus so I just asked him." Alec answered with a shrug.

"Wait, what did I miss?!" A very confused Jace chimmed in.

"I found our brother cuddled up to a half naked Magnus not too long ago." Izzy was genuinely happy for her brother.

"Seriously? I thought he didn't like you like that?"

"Well apparently he took my constant glaring the wrong way. He also thought I was straight so there's that." He explained as the bathroom door opened.

"And I have never been more excited to learn of someone's sexuality. It would seem that we were both pining, mine was more subtle and his was a bit angry? I guess, not really sure how to explain it." Magnus stated. "Sorry I didn't want to interrupt but I left my clothes out here, would you guys mind." He said gesturing to the door.

"Of course" Izzy said as she looked to her eldest brother and laughed lightly "You might want to close your mouth big brother" she stated as she went to playfully nudge his chin and Alec just blindly swatted at her, his eyes never leaving Magnus. His hair was towel dried and a bit all over the place, there was a drop off water running down his chest that Alec had a strange urge to lick and his towel was sinfully low on his hips, showing off a prominent V that had Alec licking his lips. He heard his brother laugh and say "I think you broke him" as his siblings left the room.

"Sorry, I knew she wanted to talk to you so I thought I'd give you guys some time, I didn't think to grab clothes first." Magnus said walking closer to Alec to get to his bag and Alec's gaze had yet to leave the tempting sight in front of him. "Are you okay?" 

He went to step closer to Alec in his concern which jump started Alec. Any closer and he was afraid he'd maul the man, so he shot out of bed "I have to shower!" He practically shouted as he jumped off the bed clutching a pillow to his lower body and shutting himself in the bathroom. 

Just as Magnus was finished getting ready he heard the bathroom door tentatively open. "I, uh, I made the same mistake as you." Alec said blushing as he walked out of the bathroom in his towel, clutching it in one hand like he was afraid it would fall off and Magnus was pretty sure his heart stopped.

"Fucking hell Alexander" Magnus groaned as he took in the sight in front of him. "I now understand and am no longer offended by your running to the bathroom." He said before he turned and made a bee line for the door behind him but he was stopped by a firm hand on his bicep.

"Wait, I offended you? Magnus I didn't.." Magnus quickly turned to Alec and he couldn't decide if it was his best idea or worst as he raised a finger to Alec's lips to stop his rambling.

"I know darling, it seems we've been unknowingly teasing each other for the better part of two years. All this close proximity and half nakedness is a bit overwhelming for the both us." And Magnus tried, he really did, to keep his gaze from drifting down but he failed miserably. Without thinking he reached out to trace the tattoo that always tantalized him going up his left arm. He marveled at the goosebumps that were left behind in the wake of his exploring fingers before he realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back. "Sorry" he whispered quietly before he looked up to see a blushing but smiling Alec.

"It's okay, I'm just glad I'm not the only one driven by this need to touch." 

"Yeah, definitely not the only one" Magnus whispered as he copied Alec's movements from last night and traced his collar bone before laying his hand flat against Alec's chest as ran his hand down the long toned torso and back up again. Alec let out a tiny gasp that nearly shattered all of Magnus' self control. He quickly went up on his toes as he pulled Alec closer to him, they were so close he could feel Alec's breath fanning against his own lips and while he really wanted Alec to close the distance he was about to do it himself when their door flung open. 

"Breakfast!" Max popped his head in "Wait? This is why they insisted I be the one to tell you?! I'm the only one you probably wouldn't tell off for interrupting, our siblings are the worst" he shook his head and then left again.

When Alec looked to the ceiling and groaned it took all of Magnus' willpower not to find out just how sensitive the exposed neck in front of him might be. "I should get dressed, I'll see you downstairs?" And Magnus nodded before making his way down stairs.

Alec followed Magnus shortly after to find everyone but his parents already at the table digging into eggs and pancakes. "No mom? who cooked then?" He asked a bit warily.

"That would be me! Izzy set the table." Clary informed him and he gave her a relieved smile before sitting next to Magnus.

"And mom is apparently talking to dad. I heard them as I past his office. Nothing bad!" Max quickly added when he noticed his brother's tense expression. "There was no yelling, if I'm being honest it's the most civil I've heard them in awhile." After that things got a little quiet, no one was really sure what to say about what happened the night before.

"Look guys," Alec broke the silence "about yesterday I'm sorry for the way I acted. I don't know what came over me." He felt extremely guilty for losing control like that, it's something that rarely happened.

"Hey better you than me, Magnus was on the wrong side to have stopped me." And everyone just looked at Jace incredulously but he continued on anyway. "Who do you think would win in a fight between you two anyway?" He said gesturing between Alec and Magnus.

"Jace, seriously?" Alec dead panned as Max and Izzy both threw some cut up fruit at him.

"Hey! Why are you always throwing things at me? It's not nice." Jace pouted

"Why are you always saying stupid shit? That's not nice." Max retorted.

"Language!" Alec addressed Max who just shrugged and carried on eating. 

"You don't need to apologise Alec, it was a stressful evening but since I know you.. You're forgiven" Izzy smiled at her big brother while the others nodded in agreement, knowing that even though none of them blamed him for acting out he'd still feel guilty about it.

At that Alec released the grip he had on Magnus' thigh, wait when did he even put his hand there? "Thanks Iz" How could he not remember putting his hand there! Would it be weird if he did it again? Only one way to find out Alec reasoned with himself and moved his hand gently back, the muscle beneath his hand flexed gently before relaxing under his touch. He wondered if that happened the first time as well and began tracing patterns on his inner thigh without thought.

Magnus was not going to survive breakfast, death by teasing by relatively innocent fingers surely isn't how he imagined his demise but he wasn't going to complain. Once he felt Alec's hand creeping upwards he had to put a stop to it, he quickly turned Alec's hand with his own and laced their fingers moving their hands down a bit. This he could manage but when he felt Alec go to pull his hand away he looked at him confused only to notice a brief flash of mortification and then a blush start to creep up his neck, warming his cheeks. It looked like Alec wasn't even aware of what he was doing. Magnus squeezed his hand reassuringly and gave him a small smile and was happy to see Alec relax again.

Alec was thankful to see that everyone else remained oblivious to his internal panic as they continued talking and was almost grateful for the distraction from his own thoughts when his parents walked in. Alec knew he couldn't avoid Robert all weekend, especially since he was one of the hosts but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

"I know you guys don't want to talk to me and I understand. We'll get through this weekend and hopefully in time we can try to mend what I've broken. I'll give you as much time and space as needed." His father addressed them and Alec was almost sure he was being sincere, he was not expecting this especially when his father turned to him. "I don't get this" Robert said indicating Alec and Magnus "And I'm not sure I ever will but I will try harder to respect it. Your mother and I talked to the Branwell's earlier and let them know that a union between our families was off the table unless by some miracle it came naturally." Alec quickly looked to his mother who smiled at him and nodded her head answering his unasked question.. is this for real? Alec let out a breath and smiled a relaxed and carefree smile that Maryse hasn't seen in years and started to tear up at the sight. And just as quickly as the beautiful smile appeared it disappeared as Alec schooled his features once again.

"I appreciate the effort and the fact that you've finally realized my relationship should be my choice but you're right that this is going to take time and some serious effort on your part." As happy as he might be at the prospect of a better relationship with his parents too much has happened for it to be erased by one conversation.

Robert nodded his understanding before leaving the room and Maryse came up to Alec and kissed him on his forehead "I will do better, I'll be the mom you've always deserved but never had" she said as she gently touched his cheek and pulled away not wanting to push her son too quickly. "And that goes for all of you as well" she said looking at all her children and their significant others tearfully.

"Why don't you join us?" Izzy asked and Jace quickly pulled out a chair for his mother. They all sat and talked for a bit, just idle chit chat but it was a promising start.

Once they were done Maryse spoke up "Alright why don't you guys help me clear the table and I'll clean up since you guys cooked. The Branwell's will be here soon and the caterer shortly after so why don't you guys go hide while you can."

"Yeah if only we could hide from James the whole time, just because Alec doesn't have to marry him doesn't mean we all won't have to suffer watching Alec awkwardly turn him down over and over again." Alec rolled his eyes at Simon's comment while Magnus looked at him wanting more details. Clary, Max and Izzy all chuckled knowing how true that comment was and Jace was offended.

"Why does no one throw anything at Simon when he says something ridiculous?!" Jace pouted as two separate balled up napkins were tossed in his direction.

Clary leaned up and kissed Jace briefly, "Come on, let's go change. Meet everyone behind the boathouse?" She asked as she led a sulking Jace out of the kitchen and the others nodded in response except Simon who gave an awkward thumbs up.

Everyone else headed out after Clary and Jace but Alec stopped to give his mom a brief hug first "Thank you" and he squeezed her a bit tighter hoping to convey how much he appreciated the effort she was making in repairing the relationship he thought he'd lost forever.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, this is the effort I should have put forth years ago." She smiled at him sadly and then continued "I should be thanking you, for giving me this chance. After how we've treated you I don't think I deserve it so thank you." Alec smiled and nodded before going to Magnus who was waiting in the kitchen entrance, they held hands as they walked up to their room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing, thank you for the kudos and comments!! I don't really respond to comments unless it's a direct question because I'm awkward and don't know what to say lol but I do read them so thank you! Second thing, I started binge reading a super long story which is why the updates have slowed down. I'm freakishly tired so the mistakes are probably worse than usual but since it was done I wanted to post it. Anyway enjoy!
> 
> Warning: James is not nice, he's rude and says some mean things to Alec.

Back behind the boathouse Magnus found himself in an unexpected predicament and the cause of said predicament was none the wiser. It turns out watching Alec pace in his nicely fitted dress slacks was nothing compared to Alec fresh out of the water with glistening skin and swim shorts clinging to the most sinful pair of legs he's ever seen. So that's how he found himself sitting on a towel slightly off to the side thinking of acid wash jeans to keep from embarrassing himself as he watched Max, Izzy and Jace attempt and fail to throw Alec into the water.

"Mind if I join you" Clary asked as she set up her own towel next to him and sat down.

"Of course not" Magnus smiled at her and they continued to watch the siblings. "Do you think they'll get him in?"

"Not unless he caves and let's them" Clary chuckled. "It's become some sort of family tradition, they try and fail every time. It's good seeing them all together like this, I swear Jace goes through withdrawal if he goes too long without seeing his siblings, Alec in particular."

"He's not the only one, whenever Izzy or Jace come visit Alec at work his mood is drastically better afterwards. It's nice seeing him like this." Magnus smiled fondly as he watched Alec exploit his siblings weaknesses while they continued to try and drag Alec into the water. From what Magnus was witnessing, Jace was extremely ticklish on his sides, Max hated his hair ruffled and Izzy's weakness was no fault of her own, just that her big brother could easily toss her in the water whenever he felt like it. Even though he felt a bit bad for Izzy he couldn't help but wish Alec would toss her in again not just so he could admire the way Alec's muscles flexed and strained but to see the soft expression on his face before he laughed as Izzy scowled at him.

"Why don't you go help them, I'm sure if anyone could manage to get him in it'd be you?" A different voice grabbed his attention as Simon sat down in front of Clary on her towel putting some snacks in between them.

"Oh that's a good idea! He wouldn't even see it coming, you could be like their secret weapon!" Clary chimed in excitedly.

"As lovely as that sounds, I have banned myself from getting within arms reach of Alexander."

"Why would you do that?" Simon asked while Clary started laughing. 

"Quite simply? I've been pining after that man's legs for two years before I even knew I had a chance with said man. I don't think I'd survive getting that close at the moment." Magnus said while staring at Alec. The tables had turned for the siblings and now Alec was the one dumping them in the water. He'd already succeeded with Jace and Izzy but Max was hoping to outrun Alec to no avail. Magnus found himself groaning as he watched Alec break out into full stride and laid back on his towel pulling his forearm over his eyes. "It's just not fair" he whined while Simon and Clary burst into laughter at his apparent misery.

"You gonna be okay?" Clary asked clearly amused.

"Is he still running?"

"Yup."

"Than no." Magnus said as he sat up again.

They continued to watch the siblings together and then Simon broke the silence.  
"Hey I think you're burning Fray, did you bring lotion?" And she quickly rummaged through her bag pulling out a few different bottles with a look that said duh.

"Would you mind if I used some? I forgot mine in the house." Magnus asked as Clary handed him the spray bottle. "Either of you care to spray my back?" And Clary reached for the spray before quickly grabbing Simon's hand. Magnus saw the devilish glint in Clary's eyes. "Whatever you're thinking please re think it?"

"I did and you're welcome" she smiled before grabbing the snacks and then standing up and tossing him the regular rub in lotion. "We'll make ourselves scarce" she said to Magnus before yelling "Hey Alec! Magnus needs help!" And true to her word Clary convinced everyone to walk to the path in the woods while Alec made his way over to Magnus.

"You okay?" He asked once he reached him.

"Oh, uh yeah, I asked Clary to spray my back with lotion but she left me this one and disappeared." Magnus struggled to make eye contact as Alec legs were right in front of him.

"Here, I can help" Alec reached for the lotion before going to sit behind him with one leg on either side of Magnus. Magnus had to bite his lip as he felt the inside of Alec's thighs brush against him and then when strong hands started to rub the lotion in he gasped. "Hey you okay?" Alec asked a bit concerned and Magnus just nodded. "Do you want me to stop or find spray?" Magnus shook his head no. "Then why are you so tense?"

The feeling of Alec's hands retreating spurred Magnus into action. He quickly turned between Alec's legs and Alec dropped back to his elbows to make room. Magnus had one hand supporting himself by Alec's ribs while the other had hooked itself under Alec's knee to gently guide it up so his leg was bent and framing Magnus. Magnus looked up from where his hand was on Alec's thigh now to make sure he was okay before he slowly started running his hand up the outside of his leg guiding his shorts up slightly. He felt Alec shuffle a bit before he felt a tentative hand on his chest and he chuckled "I already lotioned there." Magnus said as he looked at Alec who was too busy watching his own hand glide over smooth tan skin. "Can never be too generous with sunscreen" was Alec's response as he moved his hand up and around Magnus' neck to pull him closer. Alec licked his lips and looked up at Magnus before pulling him even closer, Magnus reluctantly moved his hand from Alec's thigh to help support himself completely not wanting to crush Alec but Alec had a different plan. He moved the hand not wrapped around Magnus' neck to Magnus' lower back and pulled him flush against his torso letting out a whispered "fuck" as he arched into Magnus wanting to be even closer. 

Magnus' forehead fell to Alec's bare shoulder but not for long, strong hands cupped his jaw tilting his head up so hesitant lips could press against his own. They were softer and more sure than Magnus imagined causing him to completely relax against Alec. Their kiss stayed relatively innocent.. until it didn't. Hands grasped at each other trying to get closer but when Magnus kissed down Alec's neck it caused Alec's hips to buck up against Magnus causing both men to groan.

"Mags, we need to stop" Alec reluctantly said as he held on to Magnus tighter completely contradicting himself.

"I don't wanna" he whined while resting his forehead against Alec's chest. "This is your fault" he said as he kissed his chest sweetly before he slowly moved to sit next to Alec.

"My fault?!" He asked sitting up as well trying not to laugh. "Who exactly do you think attacked me for lotioning their back?" Alec couldn't hide his amusement anymore as Magnus pouted.

"That's not my fault? It was Clary's" he mumbled.

"Well remind me to thank her then" Alec teased and Magnus fondly rolled his eyes. "Can I finish your back now? You're going to burn"

"Absolutely not, arms width apart for the next fifteen minutes at least."

"Magnus come on, you'll burn. Stand up, only my hands will touch you and I'll be quick, deal?" Alec asked while already warming lotion in his hands.

"Fine" Magnus grumbled and turned his back towards Alec. 

Alec finished his back quickly as promised and pulled his hands away. "So does that mean I can't kiss you again yet?"

Magnus quickly turned around "What? Why can't you kiss me?" Apparently forgetting his own fifteen minute rule.

"Well it's only been 3 minutes.."

"Just kiss me Alexander" Magnus interrupted and so he did, tilting Magnus' chin slightly up with one hand and pulling him closer with the other.

"Hey Lightwood! Stop groping your beau and come say hi!" A happy voice interrupted them.

Alec groaned while he wrapped his arms around Magnus and nuzzled into his neck. "Go away Branwell" he called back with a smile and released Magnus.

"Is that anyway to talk to your favorite ex-fiance?" Lydia asked as they got closer to each other

"I don't remember an engagement" he teased back letting go of Magnus to wrap her in a big hug.

"What?! Alec how could you?" She said in mock offense and pulled away. "I remember it like it was yesterday.. it was the day after you went out with my brother, you got piss drunk and begged me to marry you because you would not marry him. Then we proceeded to go through your old year books and pick out all the people you'd rather marry. It was really quite magical"

"Like I said, I don't remember said engagement and we agreed that it didn't happen." He glared at her before he pulled her in for another hug as she laughed "It's good to see you, no John?" He asked as he pulled away and looked behind her to see if anyone else was coming.

"Nope, he's been working extra weekend's so we can go on a baby moon next month." She casually said and Magnus gasped slightly.

"Oh that's nice, what's a baby moon though?" Alec asked slightly confused by Magnus' reaction.

"It's when an expecting couple go on a vacation together for quality time before having the baby." Magnus explained.

"But who's having a baby?"

"Seriously Alexander?!" Magnus nearly scolded and then Alec caught sight of Lydia's beaming face and the slight swell to her abdomen that usually isn't there.

"Oh my God you're pregnant?!" Things finally clicked for Alec and he quickly pulled her in for another hug nearly lifting her off the ground as she tearfully nodded yes. "Lydia this is amazing, John is probably over the moon excited!" 

"Yeah he really is, the baby moon was his idea, I don't even know where we're going yet. The extra hours he's working suck but I can't wait to spend nearly two weeks together."

"That's amazing, I'm so happy for you!"

"As am I, you look absolutely radiant. I'm Magnus by the way, Alec's boyfriend." Magnus smiled, he really needed to talk to Alec about the lack of introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled "So how long have two been a thing?" She asked as they went to sit by the fire pit. Magnus talked while Alec went about putting a fire together. They were back to talking about the baby when the others came out of the woods.

Izzy noticed Lydia rubbing her small bump before running over and giving her a big hug. "Ohh my God, you're pregnant!". They all sat around the fire chatting and roasting marshmallows until Izzy quickly sat on the other side of Alec making it so no one else could sit next him. He looked at her slightly puzzled before he noticed James a bit aways but headed in their direction. 

Lydia must have noticed too "Oh I'm sorry Alec, I've tried telling him to cool it but you're hot and he's well.." she trailed off not knowing how to finish that sentence. But fortunately for her others did

"Weird?"  
"Entitled?"  
"Rude?"  
"Border line creepy?"  
"Seriously gay for Alec?"

"Okay guys, I think she gets it. It's fine Lydia, not your fault. Hopefully having Magnus here will help."

"It'd help if you introduced him though, don't wait for Magnus to do it himself like you did with Clary and I." Simon said

"Yeah and me" Lydia added.

''I haven't introduced you to anyone?" He asked Magnus slightly shocked who just shook his head no. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize" he said as he leaned in to give him a brief kiss. A few awes were heard and Jace's "woo get a room!" had multiple marshmallows being thrown at him.

"What if.. we pretend we didn't see him and go make out in the woods?" Magnus randomly asked causing the others to laugh.

"Yeah, okay, I like that plan" and Alec grabbed Magnus' hand as they got up but James must have quickened his pace.

"And where might you be running off to Alec?" James called once he was close enough.

Unfortunately Alec said the first thing to pop into his mind "To make out with my boyfriend". Magnus pushed his forehead into Alec's shoulder to hide his laughter and they could hear Izzy snort as she tried to contain hers and a few other chuckles. "Uh, I mean we're just going for a walk." 

"Alec come on, there's no need for this farce." James said condescendingly. "You're parents are no longer pushing for us to be together so you can finally admit your feelings. I know that's why you've been pushing me away, just a way to rebel. Am I right?" James said as he tried to lean in closer.

Alec immediately stepped back bringing Magnus with him. "Wrong." He stated coldly "While I've found ways to go against my parents wishes before this was never like that. I'm sorry James but like I've said before I'm just not interested."

"Oh Alec, you can kid yourself but we both know how this weekend ends." He smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I think we all do. With Magnus and Alec going at it like rabbits." Simon snorted.

"Why does no one ever throw anything at Simon?! His comments are worse than mine!" Clary shook her head at her boyfriend. "That's really not important right now babe" she whispered.

"Whatever" James scoffed, "Go have your fun, I'd rather the person I'm with know what they're doing anyway. I'll be waiting whenever you're over him." He gestured to Magnus while giving him a once over "Teach him a thing or two for me, would you?" He added before walking back the direction he came from.

Magnus was furious. "What the fuck was that?"

"Well apparently having you here made it worse and not better." Simon helpfully said.

Magnus went to make a sarcastic retort but Alec stopped him. "Don't take this out on Simon." He said as he pulled Magnus closer to him.

"How could he treat you like that, why has no one kicked his ass yet?" Magnus asked a lot more calmly since having Alec's hand rub his neck was helping him to relax.

"It's honestly never like that, he usually just hits on me while I awkwardly avoid him. I think we were all just as shocked as you." Alec tried to comfort Magnus and then a hiccuping sound and sniffling caught his attention. "Lyds?"

"I'm sorry" she sobbed "He was so mean, I don't know what's wrong with him." Alec kissed Magnus' forehead before kneeling in front of Lydia to comfort. "Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault" he whispered to her while moving to her side to rub her back.

Magnus watched as Alec went from comforting him to Lydia to realize no one was comforting Alec. He just had to deal with that ass and went straight to making sure everyone else was okay. Magnus wanted to change that, Alec deserved to have someone make sure he was okay. So he walked over to Izzy and asked if she wouldn't mind taking Alec's place by Lydia's side. "Of course not, take care of him okay?"

"Always" Magnus responded as Izzy switched spots with her brother and told him to go with Magnus.

"You okay?" Alec asked slightly confused as Magnus grabbed his hand and they started walking towards the path. It turns out it was the entrance to a bunch of hiking trails.

"That depends on whether you're alright. Are you okay?" Magnus asked as they came across a bench and sat down. He knew Alec wasn't okay and really hoped he would open up. 

Alec started to fiddle with his sleeves before answering "I've been better. I just, I really wasn't expecting that" Alec looked down while rubbing his neck. Magnus waited patiently for Alec to continue. "Does it, or will it bother, I mean is it weird that I haven't had, had"

"Sex?" Magnus decided to give the struggling man a break and Alec sighed while nodding still staring at the ground. "Absolutely not, will you look at me please?" He asked as he cupped the younger mans face. "If we decide to take that step together it'll be amazing because it's with you, because it's us. I know this whole relationship is relatively new but the feelings aren't and with how I feel about you I have no doubts that whatever we share together will be perfect. Even if we decide we're not ready anytime soon or at all, just being with you, talking to you, watching you laugh, waking up beside you is more than enough for me. I waited nearly two years just to get this close to you, I'd wait forever for you Alexander." Now it was Magnus' turn to be nervous, he kept looking at Alec hoping he'd understand that he meant every word he just said but the honesty of it all had him wanting to look away, slightly nervous about Alec's reaction.

Alec was stunned into silence but the longer he stayed silent the more worried Magnus looked so he surged forward and pressed their lips together tightly. He gripped the base of the older man's neck like a life and slowly pulled back just far enough to rest their foreheads together. "How are you real?" He whispered into the small space between them, his lips slightly brushing against Magnus' as he continued talking. "I, I'm not the greatest with words but everything about this, about us feels right. It's no wonder I could never let my guard down around anyone else, it's always been you, I've been waiting for you too." And that's how they stayed not wanting to separate after realizing how long they've both wanted this, stealing touches and slow lazy kisses just because they could until Max was sent to find them once again. They reluctantly pulled away from each other slightly, still keeping their hands linked as they joined the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I don't really have a good excuse, hopefully I get the next chapter out quicker. I upped the rating, I apologize if this gets cringe worthy. Thank you for reading! Please try to ignore the mistakes, I'm too tired to read through it a bunch of times. I hope you enjoy!

"Alexander!" Magnus nearly shrieked startling the other man as they approached the house. The caterers had just about had everything set up on the massive deck in the back yard and it looked like a few early bird guests were pulling up.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked slightly concerned while looking around to see if he could spot the problem. He noticed his siblings with his mom, most likely getting the be on your best behavior speech. Simon appeared to be trying to stuff his pockets with appetizers as Clary scolded him pointing out the plates. He truly would never understand why Izzy was so infatuated with the guy. His father and the Branwell's were talking while getting ready to greet the arriving guests and Lydia looked to be telling off her brother in a very enthusiastic manner. Alec has seen Lydia lose her temper before and if James was anyone else he'd feel bad for the person and try to intervene but James deserved the verbal lashings so Alec just continued to look around not noticing the incredulous look from Magnus.

"What's wrong?! The lunch has basically started and we're practically half naked!" Magnus gestured to his bare chest and shorts.

"I've noticed" Alec said with a shy smirk glancing down to Magnus' toned chest before looking away to blush. "Come on, we'll walk around everything and go through the front."

"Yeah no, you can't come with me" Magnus stated somewhat seriously as they walked towards the front of the house to avoid the others.

"What why?! It's my room?"

"Just, could you maybe get dressed in one of your sibling's rooms since they're already dressed? Or I can?" Magnus suggested.

"Oh, yeah of course" Alec stated a bit reserved confused by Magnus' sudden need to be away from him. "Just uh, let me grab some clothes and I'll be out of your way." He added as they got to his room. Magnus actually waited outside the room while he grabbed his clothes confusing him even more. "All yours" he commented when he walked back out of his room.

"Great, thank you. It'll probably take me longer than you so I'll just meet you downstairs in a bit?" Magnus noticed Alec started to distance himself a bit and when the younger man barely looked at him as he nodded his agreement Magnus grew concerned. "Hey you okay"

"Yeah, it's just.. did I do something?" Alec asked and at Magnus' confused expression he continued "I don't know, I mean you're entitled to your space and privacy, obviously. It's just, I, what changed? From before, you didn't mind sharing a room and if it's something I did I'd just want to know so I don't do it again, I guess." Alec finished nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

As Alec rambled on things finally clicked for Magnus. Alec thought he was kicking him out of his room! "Alexander nothing's changed and you did nothing wrong" he said softly while reaching up to gently guide his chin so he was facing him. The look of uncertainty on Alec's face nearly broke Magnus' heart. He quickly laced his hand through the raven locks and pulled him in for what was supposed to be an innocent reassuring kiss. "I'm simply afraid that I won't be able to control myself and as much as I want to indulge in you I don't want to rush into this nor do I want to be interrupted when your siblings send poor Max to come get us yet again."

"Oh" was all Alec managed to say as a pleased smile graced his face. Magnus noticed his chest slowly started to turn scarlet and it was creeping up his neck and the pleased expression was replaced with almost embarrassment? Magnus waited patiently because Alec clearly wanted to say something but was nervous about it. "And as for the other thing, the uh, the indulging as you put it. It's not, I'm not.. you're not rushing me. I mean I'm kind of nervous about some of it but mostly excited about things, between us. I mean we don't really have time for any of that now" he gestured awkwardly between their bodies, "but when the time comes and we do I want to try things, with you. I mean if you want to that is, if not that's okay too." Alec managed to finish but kept his eyes down, he was either checking out his chest again or more likely avoiding looking at Magnus.

Magnus tipped his chin up for a chaste kiss "Thank you for telling me that Alexander. And I very much want to." He said as he ran his hands down Alec's chest with his eyes intently following. He gripped the bare hips in front of him and dropped his forehead to Alec's chest briefly. "We should separate now" he said while looking up at Alec again whose eyes seemed a bit darker than just before.

"Yeah we should" Alec agreed but took a step closer to Magnus and then another causing Magnus to move backwards until his back hit a wall with Alec practically pinning him in. Magnus internally groaned, this was basically a page out of his wet dream book. One hand grabbed his waist while the other slowly moved up his torso, over his chest and slightly around his neck. 

"I just.." Alec trailed off before using the hand around his neck to tilt Magnus' face up and looked him in the eye right before bending to place a gentle kiss to the side of his neck.

Magnus' breath hitched, he was not going to survive! There was a ninety percent chance he'd come undone if Alec kept this up. "Alexander" he nearly whimpered and groaned out an "oh god" when Alec just hummed against his throat in response to his name. Between the vibrations from the deep throaty hum and the slight prickle of Alec's stubble contrasting the soft lips against his neck Magnus lost the internal battle of staying in control. One second Magnus is against the wall and the next it's a slightly surprised and definitely turned on Alec.

Magnus had quickly yet gently flipped them before attaching his own lips to Alec's neck and slowly and thoroughly kissing down the center of Alec's chest. He took a slight detour to gently nip at one of Alec's nipples and the reaction was positively sinful. Alec arched into the touch and grabbed a hold of Magnus' hair trying to keep him at his chest but Magnus had other plans. He laced their hands together and held them to the wall so he could continue his path and devour the toned stomach in front of him. By the time Magnus made it to his waist line Alec was a squirming mess, Magnus glanced up from where he was just above his shorts to see Alec with his head tossed back and biting his lip. Magnus then licked a long stripe up the center of his torso before quickly latching onto his other nipple. "Oh god, oh fuck, Mags please!!" The younger man's hips began to search for friction and while Magnus had absolutely no intention of getting off in the hallway that was exactly the direction it was headed. Magnus released the other man's nipple but not before blowing cool air on it as Alec pushed his chest out trying desperately to get Magnus to continue. "Magnus, please!" He moaned, all sense of self control gone and he nearly whined when he felt Magnus pull away "No, please, I need.. I don't even know but"

"Easy, pretty boy" Magnus said as he quickly pulled Alec through his bedroom door and shut it before pushing Alec up against it and continuing his assault on the sensitive flesh in front of him. Alec jolted and moaned. "Do you think you could come just from this?" Magnus pulled back to ask before Alec was pushing him closer again. 

"I don't, I don't know, just oh god, please don't stop." He groaned as Magnus started to gently tease him again. Since Magnus wasn't holding him in place this time he used one hand to gently stroke by Alec's hip while the other one started to gently play with the other nipple. "Fuck, Magnus, please I need more, please"

Much to Alec's dismay Magnus pulled off his chest again but before he could complain fingers took over and Magnus slotted his thigh between his own legs. Alec quickly grabbed a hold of his hips pulling him in closer so they could grind against each other finally getting the friction their bodies craved "Fuck yes, Magnus, oh god I'm gonna.." and Alec tossed his head back with a throaty groan.

It's safe to say Magnus was in heaven and never wanted this to end. Despite his nervousness and lack of experience Alec did not hold back and easily gave himself over to the pleasure Magnus was all too happy to give him. In all his wildest fantasies he never thought Alec would be so vocal, every moan, every groan, every whine shot straight through his body bringing him closer. While the friction was amazing Magnus was pretty sure he'd be able to get off just giving Alec pleasure so when he tossed his head back moaning out his release Magnus instantly followed after. Their erratic thrusts slowly stopped as they tried to wring every bit of pleasure out of the other.

"Holy fuck" Alec said more than a little breathless. He had a death grip on Magnus' hips holding him closely like he didn't want to let go anytime soon. He wrapped his arms completely around Magnus before nuzzling his face into his neck.

Magnus chuckled softly loving the cuddly side of Alec "You okay?" He asked softly.

Alec just nodded against his neck squeezing him a bit tighter.

"Care to shower with me?" Magnus asked a little hesitantly. It didn't appear like Alec was going to want to separate but they really did need to get ready and although they just took things to the next level they still haven't been naked in front of each other.

Alec didn't say anything for a moment contemplating something before he slowly released Magnus only to grab his hand and lead him to the bathroom. He stayed quiet as he started the shower and without warning pulled down his swim shorts keeping his back to Magnus, giving him a glorious view of his ass before he stepped into the shower. "You coming?" He asked as Magnus was still somewhat stunned.

"I think so" Magnus basically groaned as Alec laughed.

Magnus stepped into the shower totally unprepared for the vision that was Alexander Lightwood. "Can I wash your legs?" was the first thing he blurted out before quickly covering his face and groaning. He could tell Alec was trying not to laugh at him and then he felt Alec gently pull his arms away and hand him the body wash.

"Wash away" Alec said with a smirk. Magnus actually blushed as he grabbed the body wash from Alec.

Despite wanting to take his time admiring the man in front of him they really didn't have time so they lathered one another up rather quickly with only a few lingering touches before getting out together. They got dressed in silence both stealing glances at the other with happy smiles on their faces and the never ending blush on Alec's. When Alec was done he walked over to Magnus kissing him before buttoning up the others shirt. "You look beautiful" was whispered against Magnus' lips.

Magnus chuckled nervously "I don't even have my make up on yet."

"You're still beautiful, with it and without it. Even with it smudged all over the place in the shower." Alec said biting his lip trying to contain his laughter at Magnus mock outraged expression.

"Alexander!" Magnus said shocked "That was not" he started to say before being silenced with soft lips pressed firmly against his own, all previous offenses forgotten as he was kissed senseless.

"I'm going to head downstairs, you take all the time you need." Alec kissed his forehead leaving behind a completely infatuated Magnus to finish getting ready.

Alec had just made it outside when he was stopped by the last person he wanted to see and it wasn't his father which spoke volumes. "Yeah, I'm not doing this again." Alec said as he tried to go around but James grabbed a hold of his arm, quickly letting go at the darkening expression that took over Alec's face.

"Alec please, I just want to talk."

"I think we're a little past talking, I don't know what's gotten into you but I honestly don't want to hear whatever you have to say." Alec sighed and turned around to go back in the house to avoid this.

"I'm sorry!" Alec stopped but kept his back to James waiting to see if he'd continue. "I'm sorry if .." 

"If?!" Alec turned back to face him, getting more frustrated by the second. "You're sorry if? If what? You were an ass? Rude? I mean honestly what did I ever do to you and how can you even make it seem questionable like it's all in my head? Your sister and my siblings can attest to it not being a matter of if, you were cruel and said things to intentionally be hurtful like a toddler throwing a tantrum!"

"I was hurt!"

"You were hurt?! You weren't the one who was just humiliated in front of their siblings and boyfriend.."

"Yes, I was hurt and you weren't the only one humiliated in front of them!" James interrupted, they were both very close to yelling at this point. "How many times have you rejected me? In front of them? It's even become a joke to all of you."

"So what, I was supposed to say yes because you asked in front of my family? That's not my fault you tried using an audience to your advantage." Alec started running his hand through his hair, he really wished this conversation would be over but it would appear things needed to be said to clear the air. James just stayed quiet at this point shuffling his feet looking a bit defeated so Alec continued on "Look this whole set up was our parents idea anyway, whatever might have been was doomed based on that fact alone. Now that there's no pressure maybe one day we can sort through how shit got so messed up between us but I'd really like to go find my siblings now." Alec went to walk past James and this time he let him but then quickly caught up to him once more.

"I was nervous, I've always just been nervous around you." James sighed avoiding Alec's confused expression. "I remember the summer you came out to your parents and their engagement plans went out the window, our parents were acting like it was the end of the world but I found myself relieved and excited. And at first I didn't understand why but then I realized it was because I didn't want you to marry Lydia, if you had to marry a Branwell I wanted it to be me." 

"James.." and when James cut him off Alec was thankful not really knowing what to say to that.

"Please let me get this out?" He asked finally looking at Alec and continuing "Somewhere along the line I had developed actual feelings for you and it was confusing. When it came to our date I just didn't know how to act, I wanted so badly to impress you that I acted like a completely different person and every encounter after I'd just become so guarded yet wanting you to say yes so bad."

"I, I'm sorry I didn't realize, I thought your parents pushed you towards a relationship with me like my parents were. I didn't realize that you, that you were actually interested in me."

"I thought you knew, so when you said you and Magnus were going to go make out I thought you were rubbing it in"

"James I swear that was not my intentio.." 

"Relax Alec, I know that. Part of me knew it then too, you just don't have it in you to be cruel, never have." James smiled sadly. "I truly am sorry for what I said and how I treated you. I hope he makes you happy, you deserve that."

"Thank you, for telling me. I'm sorry for causing you pain all these years and I am glad we talked, hopefully now we can both move past all this." Alec said sincerely

"Yeah hopefully this is the closure I needed, maybe one day we'll even be friends again. It kind of sucks having you all hate me." James tried to joke and was happy to see Alec smirk.

"Yeah I can imagine" Thankfully Magnus chose now to come out, Alec was starting to feel awkward trying to continue the small talk. 

"Hey, everything okay?" Magnus asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, everything's good" Alec responded as he wrapped an arm around Magnus' back pulling him closer.

"Uh, I'll just go" James stated awkwardly "But first I just wanted to apologize, how I acted was completely uncalled for. Hopefully I get the chance to redeem myself." He addressed to Magnus before walking away.

"What just happened?" Magnus was baffled.

"Long story, can you make do with the abridged version and then I'll tell the rest when it's just us?" He asked and Magnus nodded as they made their way over to the assigned 'kid' table. It's funny how sitting at the kid table felt like a punishment growing up but was now a welcomed blessing being set away from his parents where he could just relax and smile at his siblings antics which was a welcomed reprieve from the conversation he had just had.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is well and washing their hands constantly! I do apologise for the longer wait, especially since this is a shorter chapter. Things have been hectic but you shouldn't have to wait as long for the next chapter assuming there are still people reading this lol. As always these characters are not mine just the horrible grammar! Enjoy!

"So you just forgave him?! After everything?" Izzy raged on after Alec had finished giving them a shortened version of what had transpired between James and himself.

"Izzy, calm dow.."

"Oh no, no. You do not get to tell me to calm down. We all saw how uncomfortable he's made you over the years not taking a hint and then don't get me started on what he said earlier?! A simple apology doesn't undo anything!"

"Izzy, I know. I agree with you." Alec said calmly when his sister finally paused to take a breath and settle down with the help of Simon who was rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"No you don't.. wait what?! You agree with me?" Izzy's shock helped cause a mood shift and the others chuckled.

"Of course, this whole situation was awkward for all of us to the point where I skipped last years function. So no, all is not forgiven but some things were said that needed to be said so now hopefully we can all move past this and if not at the very least it won't be like it has been." Alec leaned back in his chair and slightly into Magnus. He would give Magnus the full story later but he was really hoping his siblings would just take his word for it. While James was completely honest with him, Alec didn't think he'd appreciate it if blabbed that his poor behavior was due to a crush and trying to cover up the hurt and rejection he's experienced for the last 5 years at the least.

"And we're just supposed to take your word for it that everything's all fine and dandy now?" Jace asked a little skeptical and then addressed Magnus hoping he'd help get more information from Alec "What about you? Are you okay with this?"

"Of course not. I also don't think all is fine and dandy as you said but it's a step in the right direction. Whatever caused that step is irrelevant as long as there was no ulterior motive and James was genuine in his apology. I trust Alexander's judgement and he believed him so therefore so do I." 

Jace rolled his eyes "It's not that we don't trust Alec, it's just I don't know. I don't want to forgive him and I know you will Alec, he doesn't deserve it."

"Jace I'm not asking you to forgive him. I'm just letting you guys know that things should hopefully change and maybe one day, in the far future apparently you guys will see that as well."

"You're too good." Max stated quietly as he finally looked up from his book and everyone looked over to him slightly shocked thinking he wasn't even paying attention to them. "He hurt you."

"Max, he.." Alec tried to reason.

"No, I don't want you to try to defend him. He hurt you with what he said earlier, you can't deny it. And I know you don't want to talk about it and would rather pretend it didn't phase you but we all know it did. That's why we're having a hard time with this, not because we don't trust your word but because you didn't deserve that. Out of all of us you've always had to deal with the most crap and yet you're still constantly trying to protect us and downplay your own hurt. So no, I'm not okay with you accepting his apology so easily, not today or tomorrow but sure maybe one day when his words no longer have an affect on you and we don't feel the need to hide from him at these stupid parties." Max finished his speech with a sigh. Alec was stunned into momentary silence, thankful yet again for Magnus' close proximity and the reassuring warmth of their shoulders pressed together.

"Are we still talking about James? Or have we transitioned to your parents?" Simon questioned around a mouth full of appetizers. "What?! It could easily go either way." He tried to defend himself when he felt Clary nudge him under the table.

"He's not wrong." Jace stated

"No, he's not. But I'd really like to not try and solve all of my apparent issues at once so if we could change the topic that'd be appreciated." Alec deadpanned and Izzy took him up on the opportunity after a brief silence came across the table.

"So.. you and Magnus were inside 'getting ready' for a long time." She said with a teasing smile and laughed at Alec's shocked expression.

"Well you see we weren't just.." Magnus started to say before a warm hand quickly yet gently covered his mouth. 

"Okay let's talk about Robert then." Alec interrupted as the others laughed and he pulled his hand away from Magnus' mouth just to replace it with his lips for a brief kiss. They continued talking, deciding to stick to lighter topics as well. 

At this point the other guests had arrived and Robert was true to his word and kept his distance which meant Alec could actually sit and relax rather than making the connections his father wanted to help keep the business strong. Without being paraded around he was genuinely enjoying himself in the presence of his parents for the first time in a very long time. He felt a gentle squeeze on his thigh drawing his attention away from his thoughts and to the captivating man beside him. Magnus silently mouthed 'you okay?' trying not to draw everyone's attention and was pleased when his question was answered with a sweet yet firm press of lips against his own. Alec pulled back slightly and whispered "yeah, thank you for being here" against his lips before completely turning away to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" He said slightly annoyed at the fond expressions he was getting from his siblings and friends. "Stop looking at me like that whenever I kiss him, you're being weird." 

"It's just so nice to see you like this, so happy. I know I joked earlier but you two, it's real right?" Izzy asked truly happy for her brother.

Alec blushed and turned to Magnus as they both nodded with love sick smiles.

"Oh it's always been real, they were just the last ones to know." Max said before losing himself in his book again.

The rest of the lunch went without a hitch even when they took a brief break from their table to mingle with the other guests. While Alec didn't necessarily like the business aspect of things, he's met with these clients on more than one occasion and didn't want to seem rude. If he was being honest walking around hand in hand with Magnus was a bit never wracking. None of the clients had ever said anything against a marriage between Alec and James but he wasn't sure if that was because it was the best move for the company's future or they were truly unphased by the union of two men. It turns out his nerves were unfounded and Magnus had an uncanny ability to charm just about anyone, not that Alec was surprised but he was biased after all. After what he deemed an acceptable amount of small talk Alec and Magnus made their way back to the table. Lydia had come to join the table while they were away and Magnus quickly joined in on the baby shower plans. Magnus and Izzy were in the middle of arguing over the color scheme when Maryse made her way over. 

"Mind if I join?" She hesitantly asked and instead of someone just answering they all looked to Alec who had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at his siblings. 

"Of course not" he gestured to an empty seat with a smile. Thank goodness they had picked the biggest table, he wondered if his mom planned a table big enough for them all knowing that they'd congregate together. "How's everything going?"

"It's good, lunch will be served any moment and then hopefully people leave." she said with an embarrassed smile when her children gaped at her and the others chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot how dreadfully boring these things are when you have minimal investment in it."

"So you were serious last night? You're leaving the company." Jace asked completely surprised, this company was their parents favorite 'child'.

"Yes, I was. I'm more of a silent investor so your father still has his beloved 50% but I'll have no real part in it anymore." 

"Mom, I'm sorry. You didn't have to do this" Alec started feeling guilty, knowing how much this company meant to her.

"Shh, it's okay Alec. I don't get the same enjoyment from it as I once did. I'll forever be grateful for the opportunities I've been blessed with as a result of our hard work but there was also plenty of bad to go with the good." Maryse smiled sadly thinking of all she's missed out on with her kids. "But one of the good things is I can comfortably start over, find a new project to keep me busy and hopefully spend more time with you guys."

"Cheers to that!" Simon said holding up a glass.

"Now enough of that for now, did I over hear someone say cherry blossom and black for a baby shower?"

"Yes!"  
"No!"

"Magnus why are you so against it, those colors go great together!" 

"No absolutely not Isabelle. Yeah sure the black would make the pink pop more but this is a baby shower not a funeral. I refuse to have black, maybe I can work with grey but what if the baby doesn't even like cherry blossom and grey?!"

"That's hardly a valid argument the baby won't be able to see the colors." Izzy counter argued with an eye roll.

Magnus and Isabelle carried on as Alec watched with a smile on his. Magnus fit in with his family more so than he ever thought possible. As he watched them continue to bicker he couldn't help but notice Magnus' exaggerated arm motions the more into the debate he got. It was almost like he was dancing, commanding the space around him as his movements seemed to accentuate his words. Alec decided right then that he wanted to watch Magnus talk for the rest of his life and for some reason that thought didn't scare him at all but instead brought him a sense of comfort. Magnus must of felt him staring because he turned toward Alec with a fond expression and a slight blush at being watched so closely. Yeah forever was looking better and better with every moment they shared together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone reading! I hope you and your loved ones are well in this crazy time. I think there's only a few chapters left but I do hope you enjoy. As always sorry for the mistakes!

Hours after the luncheon was cleared away and the guests had left Magnus couldn't help but feel eternally grateful that Alec had asked him away for the weekend. While he had his doubts about deceiving Alec's parents in the beginning he couldn't pass up the opportunity to get to know Alexander better, knowing that there was a lot more to the other man than his great legs, chronic pacing and stern work persona. Magnus would catch a slightly different, softer side to him every time Izzy and Jace stopped by for lunch or when the youngest Lightwood would call to vent about his parents or high school or just because he missed his big brother. 

Aside from the younger man's physique, the first time Magnus realized he might just be falling for what he assumed was a straight man was the first time Max had called him at work. Alec had only been working at the office for a couple of months and he'd been particularly closed off that day, not even venting about the broken coffee machine when Alec had received the call. Seeing as that it was the middle of the school day he immediately seemed worried and started his relentless pacing up and down their office hallway as he answered the call completely calm and collected not giving away to the fact that he was worried, "Hey buddy, what's going on?" He remembered Alec asking as he continued to pace and whatever Max said in return must of completely reassured the older brother because he immediately stopped his pacing and the first genuine smile Magnus had ever seen on the stoic man lit up his face and Magnus knew then that there was more to the gorgeous man than being a grumpy workaholic and that he was in serious trouble.

And now, after this weekend getting to see all sides of Alec, the older brother, the son, the care taker and protector, the friend, the snuggler, the lover and now the more than slightly inebriated version Magnus felt a completeness within himself that he didn't know existed. None of his previous relationships had him feeling so content and at ease to be himself. Something about watching Alec slowly open himself up had him wanting to do the same, to share the burdens he always believed he'd have to carry alone but with the way Alec looked at him he knows that it's no longer true, he can be his truly imperfectly perfect self. 

"You know you don't have to just stare at him anymore right?" Magnus' thoughts were interrupted as Isabelle joined him on one of the ratty couches. "Thank goodness Alec made the fire first, he does not handle alcohol well." She said with a fond smile as they watched Alec and Jace trying to help one another to a couch or any surface really. "Goodness they'd be better off just falling down at this point." Izzy snickered and Magnus snorted his agreement.

"But then what would be our entertainment for the evening?" He questioned with a giggle, he might have drank a tad too much as well but at least he made it to the couches.

"Trust me they'll be plenty of entertainment between those two. Jace gets super clingy with Alec for reasons unknown, we honestly can't figure it out and Alec barely tolerates it." 

They both relaxed into the couch as they watched the struggle continue. Now watching Magnus could see Alec getting frustrated with Jace who was holding onto Alec however he could while Alec kept trying to maneuver him away but still needing the support to stay up. As they got closer Magnus and Izzy couldn't help but laugh at their bickering. 

"For fuck's sake Jace move."  
"I am moving!"  
"No, you're pulling me down!" Alec tried to push Jace off of him at this point "No wait come back I'm gonna fall!"  
"See you need me"  
"Need you to walk, not hang on me."

How they managed to get to couches without falling was nothing short of a miracle. "Oooh look! Couch!" Alec nearly shouted his excitement before unceremoniously shoving Jace onto the couch that was next to Izzy and Magnus'. "You, up, mine" was directed at Izzy as Alec squeezed his way in between them all but knocking Izzy off the couch.

"Hey, that was rude!" She yelled as she quickly got up before she had the chance to fall off and sat next to Jace.

"You're rude, mine. Go find yours." Alec said as he snuggled into Magnus as close as possible hiding in the crook of Magnus' neck. "Missed you" he nuzzled into the other before pulling away and reaching a hand up to Magnus' amused face "So pretty" Alec murmured while tracing the outline of his face.

"As are you my darling." Magnus said with a fond smile before kissing his forehead.

"Hey! What about me?" Jace pouted crossing his arms feeling very much left out while Izzy rolled her eyes at her brother's antics.

"What about you?" Alec snapped back before looking at his brother who looked to be on the verge of tears. "Didn't mean that, I'm sorry! Wanna come cuddle?" He asked before looking at Magnus with his big puppy dog eyes "It's kay if he cuddles too?"

At Magnus' bewildered nod Izzy came to the rescue "I'll go get Clary, let's hope she's not too drunk or she'll just join you guys." she said as she walked off to find Clary. 

"See you cuddle too!"  
"Don't wanna, you're mean!"  
"No Jacey take that back!" And Magnus was afraid that if Jace didn't take that back he'd have a blubbering drunk boyfriend to console.  
"No, it's true."  
"Fine, you can't cuddle then!"  
"But I want to." Jace whined.

"Okay, come on." Alec said softly as he adjusted himself and Magnus so that Magnus was sitting at the end of the couch and Alec was laying down with his legs stretched out the length of the couch hugging Magnus' thigh as a pillow.

Jace essentially just laid on top of his brother "I'm sorry, you're nice. The nicest" he mumbled into Alec's back.

"I'm sorry too, you're pretty. Not as pretty as Magnus but still pretty." Was Alec's muffled reply as he talked into Magnus' thigh.

Magnus couldn't help but just stay quiet and smile fondly, he also couldn't deny that this was indeed very weird but he's had stranger experiences and neither one of the brothers were on the verge of tears anymore so he'd count this as a win. He slowly started to card his fingers through Alec's hair when he heard a muffled "me too please". Magnus rolled his eyes but complied playing with raven hair as well as blonde locks wishing Isabelle would get back with Clary before they fell asleep.

Magnus was startled awake by giggling and the flash of a camera. "Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find her right away." Isabelle spoke softly as Magnus untangled his hand from Jace's hair taking in the two sleeping brothers.

Jace tried to stop the retreating hand before Clary started to gently wake him up "Come on Jace let's go to bed" she gently whispered to him while brushing his hair out of his face.

"No wanna, sleepin already." He grumbled.

"Yes but you can't sleep here." Clary continued to try and get him up.

"Why not? comfy." He explained as he tried to snuggle closer to Alec's warmth waking him up in the process. 

"M'squitos Jace, up." Alec groggily answered for Clary.

"Ohh I don't like them." And Jace finally relented climbing clumsily off the couch with the help of Clary.

Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's hair as he hugged his thigh closer. "Come on sleeping beauty, you too." Magnus goaded Alec until he slowly got up as well pulling Magnus into a hug before they followed the others into the house. 

Alec walked through the kitchen to grab a bunch of water bottles before he was stopped by Izzy. "I got it big brother, here just take two." She said and handed the two water bottles to Magnus.

"But Jace and Clary?" Alec question.  
"I'll put two on their nightstand, they're already in bed."  
"Max?"  
"Sleeping in his room already."  
"Simon?"  
"Also sleeping in Max's room."  
"Lyds?"  
"She went to bed awhile ago."  
"Mmm makes sense, babies can't stay up late." And both Izzy and Magnus chuckled at Alec's sleepy logic.  
"You?"  
"I'm going to drop off these water bottles, wake up Simon and then head to bed."  
"Need help?" Alec sleepily asked while starting to lean more and more on Magnus.  
"No big brother, go to sleep everyone is okay." Izzy said fondly leaning up to give her brother a hug before Magnus ushered him towards their room.

Alec immediately stripped down to his boxers the second his bedroom door shut and went to flop into bed before he was stopped. "Oh no, not yet." And the sad sleepy look Magnus received almost made him change his mind. "Sorry love, drink some then brush your teeth." Alec complied drinking half a water bottle before sulking his way to the bathroom. While Magnus waited for Alec to return he made sure to close the blinds and pull back the comforter so Alec could lay down without fussing with the blankets. 

Once they were both in bed Alec immediately gravitated towards the other man "This okay?" He whispered sounding a bit more awake and sober as he draped himself across Magnus' chest using the warm smooth skin as a pillow.

"It's perfect." Magnus nearly hummed rubbing his hand up and down the strong thigh trapping his own.

"You really do have a thing for my legs huh?" Alec questioned chuckling softly as Magnus' hand stopped for the briefest of moments before continuing his movements, pushing Alec's boxer briefs up a little bit each time.

"That's an understatement." Magnus giggled gripping Alec's thigh trying to pull it impossibly closer.

Alec laughed quietly nuzzling into Magnus' shoulder "I can't get any closer Mags." he said as he hugged him tighter.

"And isn't that a shame." Magnus pouted before they burst into giggles clinging to each other.

Once they settled down again Magnus could tell Alec wanted to say something, he was almost sure if they were standing Alec would have started pacing if the rocking motion of his legs was any indicator. "Alexander what is it?" He asked quietly running his hand up and down Alec's leg again to help settle him.

"It's just.. James."

Magnus waited patiently for Alec to elaborate before asking "What about him?". 

Alec sighed before kissing the smooth skin beneath him and rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "I don't know, I think he's in love with me or close to it anyway. That's why he was so harsh earlier, he was genuinely hurt by my rejection. I don't know how I never realized."

Magnus rolled onto his side facing Alec and resting a comforting hand on his chest. "Hey, that's not your fault. You're not responsible for his actions, everyone's been rejected at some point in their life, that doesn't give them the right to be asses about it."

"I know, I just feel bad for unintentionally hurting him all these years I guess."

"I know my darling, but he never said anything so how were you to know? He went about it all wrong, turning it into an uncomfortable situation for you and those around you."

Alec leaned up and gently grabbed the side of Magnus' neck to pull him in for a kiss. "Thank you" he whispered against the others lips before slowly kissing him again when a thought occurred to him. "Wait I never hurt you did I? With my accidental glaring?" Alec asked genuinely worried that he could have made Magnus think he was anything other than perfect.

"No my love, I did wonder what my clothes ever did to you too deserve such looks but that was about it." Magnus smiled at him reassuringly. 

Alec bit his lip and Magnus could have sworn he saw a faint blush even in the darkness. "They distracted me and made it hard to finish my work on time. You were already breath taking and then the way you dressed just enhanced everything about you. I never understood Izzy's babbling about how the right clothes could make all the difference until I met you." 

Magnus wasn't sure how else to respond so he chose to close the distance between them unintentionally pushing Alec further into the mattress as their lips melted together. Alec pulled away briefly "I still can't believe I get to do this. Touch you like this." He said slightly in awe as he moved his hands up Magnus' sides causing him to shiver and pulling him closer in the process.

"I can't either." Magnus whispered breathily as he moved a hand to trace Alec's bottom lip groaning when he felt hesitant lips gently kiss his thumb. As much as he wanted to continue this they were both still slightly buzzed, Alec more so than himself so with one last wanting kiss Magnus reluctantly pulled away. "Time for bed?" He whispered as they resumed their earlier position with Magnus on his back and Alec laying half on him.

"Yeah but I feel like I should apologize in advance for hungover Alec, I've been told he's not pleasant."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone still reading!! I hope you and your loved ones are well in the cluster fuck that is 2020. 
> 
> As always this is basically unedited so apologies in advance for any and all grammatical errors. This chapter is also a bit all over the place and there's some mild lovin going on as well. I never intended to write anything smutty so I apologise if it makes you cringe lol

At some point during the night he must have rolled over because instead of Alec draped across his chest the younger man was plastered to his back with an arm holding him securely. Magnus was dreading the end of the weekend, later today they'd head back to the City and he would no longer get to indulge in the morning snuggles he's become so accustomed to in such a short time frame. 

When Magnus went to move, the hold on his torso tightened with what Magnus could only assume was a muffled protest before slightly wet lips started exploring the back of his neck. Between the sleepy kisses and morning stubble lightly scratching at the sensitive skin Magnus was losing his mind. "Alexander" he groaned arching slightly and accidently grinding into Alec as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

The hand holding him slowly made it's way down his torso stopping to retrace the spots that Magnus reacted most too before settling on his hip. "Who ever said hungover Alec wasn't pleasant lied." Magnus joked right before Alec tightened the grip on his hip and thrust his own forward causing both men to groan. 

"Fuck! Everything hurts but you feel so good." Alec whispered into his ear before gently biting it while he continued grinding his hard length against Magnus' ass. 

"I know exactly how to help but you'll need to get up." Magnus said as he tried to coax him up only to be stopped by Alec palming him through his boxers. "Fuck Alexander!" He moaned as he thrust into Alec's hand and than back towards his dick. 

"Angels I love the way you say my name." Alec moaned out as Magnus quickly changed their positions, pushing Alec onto his back and straddling him before leaning down for a quick but passionate kiss. He kissed his way down Alec's chest and gently took a nipple between his teeth causing him to call out "Oh fuck, Mags!" He whimpered as he arched into Magnus' mouth.

"Shower." Magnus' breathily stated, Alec's reaction to his touch drove him crazy and he couldn't wait to see what other noises he could tease out of him. He climbed off Alec much to his dismay and ran a finger over the tented boxers before turning to the bathroom and dropping his boxers to ensure Alec would follow. Once in the bathroom he started the water and then rummaged through the medicine cabinet. It wasn't long before Alec came in and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Here take this and drink." Magnus turned in his arms and smiled as Alec did as he was asked without complaint. "Good boy" he nearly purred and then arched an eyebrow at the bashful flushed look he got in return.

Alec tossed back the rest of the water and before he even had a chance to put the cup down Magnus was pulling him into a heated kiss and pushing him back towards the shower until his back hit the cool tiles. With one last swipe of his tongue Magnus pulled away and shut the shower curtain before dropping to his knees and looking up to Alec to make sure he was okay with this. With Alec's eager nod as an answer Magnus took his time, savoring every moan, groan and whimper. He unintentionally kept him on edge until nothing but babbled pleas were coming from Alec's mouth and then he sucked him to release. "Holy fuck" Alec groaned sinking down to join Magnus in the tub, his legs too jello like to keep supporting himself.

Magnus quickly switched the shower spray off and started to fill the tub instead before Alec pulled him back against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus' torso, teasing him slightly as one hand slowly started to drift downwards and back up again, never quite reaching where Magnus needed his touch. Alec started to lather the back of his neck with little nips and kisses causing the older man to groan "Alexander please stop teasing." But Alec only moved his other hand to tweak a nipple causing Magnus to whimper and arch into his touch.

"Fuck Magnus, you're gorgeous." Alec said breathily while continuing to tease him, enjoying the way the older man was starting to squirm in his arms. 

Magnus grabbed a hold of the hand slowly creeping back up his lower stomach, trying to push it back down but Alec wouldn't let him and stopped all teasing. "Oh god, please don't stop. Please I need more." He practically whimpered.

"Hands on my thighs." Alec nearly commanded and Magnus thought he'd cum completely untouched just from the sound of his voice. He quickly put his hands on the thighs bracketing his own and sighed in relief when Alec went back to touching him. "Fuck you look so good like this Magnus, so eager for my touch." Alec said before finally giving Magnus what he wanted.

"Fuck yes, please! Oh god, not gonna last." Magnus mumbled gripping onto Alec's thighs for dear life. He was hardly even touching him and yet he was so close.

"You know how many times I've touched myself like this, dragging it out because I didn't want the fantasy to end?" Alec whispered hoarsely in his ear while continuing to stroke him slowly, enough to keep him on edge but not push him over. "Do you want to know what that fantasy was?" Alec continued to tease and chuckled gently at Magnus' eager nod. "You. How it would feel if it were your hand and not my own. What'd it feel like to have you stretching me." Alec was hard as rock again and completely taken with the man in his arms. He snaked the hand not stroking Magnus even lower and gently brushed over his hole before slowly sticking just a finger tip in as he whispered huskily "The first time I did this to myself I was thinking of you."

"Fucking hell! Alec!" Magnus let out a load groan, bucking his hips into Alec's hand and back onto his finger as his orgasm took complete control of his body, washing over him in waves. Too lost in his own pleasure he almost missed Alec grinding into his lower back shaking with his own release. 

They both just sat there quietly afterwards basking in the after glow and comfort of each other's arms. "We should really get out before they send someone." Magnus sighed not actually wanting to move.

"Don't worry, they usually leave me alone if they think I'm hung over. We've got time." 

They stayed for just a moment more before Magnus complained he was getting pruney so they quickly rinsed off and got out. Magnus couldn't help the swell of emotional he felt watching Alec comfortably get dressed in his presence not seeming to care about their nudity. He even caught the younger man stealing lingering glances and he could have sworn he saw a pout when Magnus pulled on his shirt. It was such a drastic difference to just a few days ago when Magnus was sure he screwed everything up by removing his shirt in front of the inexperienced man without a thought. 

"Hey you okay?" Alec interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just really happy. Thank you for inviting me this weekend." 

Alec gave him a blinding smile and pulled him into a sweet kiss. "Thank you for saying yes." He whisered against his lips before kissing him again.

Eventually they made their way downstairs to join the others who were all crammed in the living room. Clary was sitting on the carpet leaning against one of the couches with a very much hung over Jace using her lap a pillow. Simon and Izzy were on the couch Clary was leaning on, quietly talking as Izzy braided Clary's hair and Clary ran her fingers comfortingly through Jace's. Maryse and Max were on the other smaller couch as he showed her something in his book and talked excitedly about it. Alec couldn't help but smile as it appeared his mother was truly making an effort. He grabbed a blanket off the chair and gently covered Jace with it, exchanging smiles with Clary and leaning over to kiss his sister good morning. He ruffled Max's hair before leaning down to kiss his mother good morning as well and if anyone noticed the matriarch subtly wipe tears away before smiling lovingly at her oldest they didn't say anything. Alec sat in the only chair left and pulled Magnus down with him so they were cuddled close. 

"How are you not hung over!?" Clary asked incredulously. "With Jace like this I figured you weren't fairing much better." 

"I don't know, guess I'm not a lightweight like him." Alec shrugged and smirked as he heard a muffled bullshit from Clary's nap.

"No but seriously how are you not dying?" Jace groaned rolling over to look, more like squint, towards his brother.

"Judging by your blush, Magnus' smirk and is that a hickey on his neck?" Izzy laughed while her brother tried to hide behind Magnus "I'd say Magnus has something to do with the lack of hangover."

"In case you've forgotten mom and Max are still in here, could we not!" Alec groaned into the shoulder he was still hiding behind. 

"On that note, I'm going to go start breakfast." Maryse got up before turning to Max "Would you mind coming to help?"

"Yeah, not sure I want to hear where this conversation was headed." Max grabbed his book before following his mom into the kitchen.

Jace and Clary got up next "We're going to go try Magnus' hungover cure." Jace mumbled.

"You don't even know what we did!" Alec said at the same time Magnus said "Drink water and take an aspirin or something first!"

"So you did do something?!" Izzy nearly shouted in glee and Jace gave a thumbs up to Magnus before he left the room.

"Isabelle this is hardly an appropriate conversation, especially in front of others." Alec said with a quick glance towards Simon.

Izzy immediately started to feel guilty for prying. Alec in general was very private and if this was a conversation they were going to have it'd be just the two of them and a bottle of wine cuddled up in one of their apartments. "No I know, I'm sorry." Izzy said grabbing a hold of Simon who was about to get up and make himself scarce. "I'm just so happy for you." 

"Yeah me too." Alec said trying to hold back a blush.

After that Izzy and Simon got up to help set the table and Magnus and Alec decided to head back upstairs to pack until breakfast was ready. Naturally packing led to Magnus pinned to their bedroom door with his legs wrapped around Alec's waist. They were stuck in a never-ending battle of needing to breath and wanting each other. Just as Magnus was about to rid Alec of his shirt there was a loud bang on the door followed by someone shouting breakfast. They reluctantly pulled away with one last soft kiss and headed back downstairs no closer to being packed. 

"Hey uh, Alec?" They both heard a somewhat nervous Simon and turned to face him. "Could I, uh, could I talk to you for a minute? Preferably alone?" He asked.

Magnus went to give them privacy but Alec quickly pulled him close to kiss his cheek before letting him walk away. Once Magnus was out of ear shot and Alec lost the captivating visual of Magnus walking away he turned back to Simon. "What's up?"

"Okay, right. You see I wanted to ask you something. I mean typically I'm supposed to ask Robert but seeing as that no one really likes him at the moment I thought it would be more appropriate to ask you. At least first, I should probably ask him too but you're like Izzy's favorite person so I should definitely ask you. Your opinion definitely holds more ground than Robert's anyway. From how she talks about you, you're like her father and brother merged into one.. "

"Simon!" Alec interrupted the never ending babbling, feeling bad when he startled the anxious man. "Just spit it out." 

"I want to marry your sister!" Simon said a tad louder than intended, quickly covering his mouth and making sure no one else was around. Alec was stunned into momentary silence so Simon carried on. "What I mean is, I'd like your blessing to ask Izzy to marry me." He stood a little taller, trying desperately not to look away from Alec and show how truly nervous he was. He was ready for a wide range of reactions, shock, anger, refusal, mild happiness but what he wasn't prepared for was the tight embrace the usually indifferent man pulled him into to.

After Alec sorted through his initial shock he pulled the other man into a hug. "I've never seen Izzy happier than when she is with you. Of course you have my blessing." Alec said as he pulled away. "Welcome to the family Simon. Officially anyway, pretty sure you've wormed your way in a long time ago." Alec said smiling and patted Simon's shoulder before walking towards the kitchen leaving behind a completely stunned Simon.

"I guess he doesn't hate me afterall." Simon whispered to himself before heading to the kitchen as well.

"No Lydia?" Alec asked as he made his way to sit next to Magnus. Everyone was at the table except Robert and the Branwell's and of course Simon who walked in as Alec sat down.

"Nope, you missed her this morning. They all left while you were alleviating your hangover but don't worry we made plans for this Friday. Are you two free?" Izzy asked while she loaded up her plate with pancakes and bacon.

Alec decided to completely ignore Izzy's first comment and turned to Magnus slightly nervous. While he's made sure to be open and honest about how their relationship was progressing he was still worried that the end of the weekend might burst the happy bubble they've been living in. "Are you? Free Friday?"

"Absolutely." Magnus beamed, erasing any doubts Alec had with just one word and a smile. "Where are we meeting?"

The rest of brunch went by quickly with idle chit chat and a bit of teasing at Jace's expense who happened to be feeling much better having taken Magnus' unspoken advice. After eating they all thanked Maryse before heading upstairs to get their things together. All but Alec who decided to help his mom clean up, figuring he and Magnus would have better luck packing if they weren't in the bedroom at the same time. Now that he's been honest with himself and Magnus about what he wants intimacy no longer scares him. Not with Magnus anyway, he can't remember a time he's ever felt so comfortable with who and what he wants.

"I'm so proud of you Alec." His mother's quiet voice interrupted his internal thoughts. He turned and gave her a puzzled look before she further explained. "For fighting for your happiness. Your father and I had been blinded for so long to how poorly we were truly treating you and yet here you are. I couldn't be prouder of the adults you and your siblings have become and yet we, your parents, can't even take credit for it. You've practically raised yourself and your siblings, something no kid should have to do. So thank you, for being you and succeeding where I failed even though it should have never fallen on you."

"Mom. I, I don't know what to say." Alec practically whispered, completely taken aback.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know." She gave him a motherly smile before changing topics. "So Magnus seems pretty great, how did he manage to woo you?"

The sincerity and genuine interest nearly took Alec by surprise, his mom had apparently developed a knack for surprising him. There was no ulterior motive, no judgement, no malice behind his mom's words. This was just a mom asking her son about his boyfriend because she cared and wanted to know. He pulled his mom into a tight hug, not wanting to let go as he finally felt the support of his mom, something he convinced himself he didn't need long ago. While he may not necessarily need it, he couldn't be happier knowing that he had it. He pulled away and discreetly wiped his eyes, laughing slightly as he said "Woo? Really? And would you believe me if I said just by existing?"

Maryse let out a surprised laugh "Oh you've got it bad for him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." He said almost bashfully.

"Happiness looks good on you Alec. Can I expect a wedding or grandbabies anytime soon?"

Alec nearly choked on air "What?! Mom we haven't even been together that long!" 

"I suppose, can't blame me for asking." Maryse said with a shrug.

"Well you might not have to wait as long as you think for one of those." Alec said with a knowing smirk and laughed out loud at his mom's shocked expression.

"What do you know?!" Maryse questioned excitedly.

Alec started backing out of the kitchen with his hands raised in front of him smiling. "I know nothing!" He rushed out as he turned quickly to leave the kitchen laughing. He saw Magnus coming towards him and grabbed his hand pulling him back towards the stairs. "Quick, come on!"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Get back here!" He heard his mom yell with no real threat and he started to laugh harder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for the wait!! I really don't have that great of excuses so I'll spare you that rant lol. As always this is basically unedited, the only thing that belongs to me is the poor grammar. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Also thank you for the comments and kudos!! They truly help encourage me to find the time to write!

Alec flopped back onto his bed, his long legs bent over the sides with a huge smile on his face and a lightness to him that Magnus wished would never go away. He slowly made his way over to the bed, appreciating the view laid out before him. Magnus wrapped his hands around the outside of Alec's thighs and stepped in between them. He waited years to be able to feel the long, firm muscle twitch beneath his hands and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to touch now. Alec took him by surprise though, using his long legs to pull him in closer. Magnus regretfully had to release his hold, quickly moving his hands up by Alec's shoulder to support himself essentially blocking the gorgeous man beneath him. "Well hello there darling." Magnus smirked before sitting up and making himself more comfortable by straddling the now blushing man. "You want to tell me why we ran from your mother?"

Alec chuckled slightly again and ran his hands up the strong thighs pinning his hips to the bed. "I know something she doesn't." He said with a shrug and continued to slowly move his hands up until he could slip them under his shirt and feel the warm, smooth skin underneath.

"Care to enlighten me?" Magnus' breath hitched slightly as blunt nails dragged gently down his sides, causing him to arch into the touch.

Alec just smirked, loving the effect he had on the beautiful man above him. "On the drive home." He whispered while removing one hand from the enticing torso to cup the older man's cheek and tease Magnus' bottom lip with his thumb. 

"Hey are you guys pac.." Izzy trailed off momentarily shocked at the sight in front of her before she started laughing. "You guys are ridiculous! At least close the door."

Magnus tried to move off but Alec surprised him by holding him firmly in place. Magnus found himself biting back a moan at the firm, strong grip on his hips.

"Izzy, I love you but go away." Was the only warning she got as Alec surged up to pull Magnus into a bruising kiss. He was only human after all and the way Magnus looked face slightly flushed and biting his lip was enough to override any embarassment he might have felt at his sister's presence. Plus he was hoping it would get her to leave the room faster.

"Alec!" Izzy yelled while quickly turning around and shutting the door. "You need to pack!!" She called through it before walking away, slightly disturbed at seeing her brother like that. Yet she couldn't think of a time where she had been more proud of him for finally going after what he wants. She past Jace on the way down the stairs and grabbed his arm, "I wouldn't go up there."

"But I wanted to ask Alec.." he started with a frown.

"Just trust me, things were getting hot and heavy before I even had a chance to shut their door." Izzy laughed at Jace's shocked but slightly proud face and they headed downstairs together.

Magnus followed them down shortly after, much to the surprise of Izzy and Jace. After indulging in the smooth slide of lips and exploring hands they had pulled apart slowly until Alec was caressing Magnus' cheek and leaving barely there kisses against the other. 

Magnus nearly snorted at Izzy's questioning gaze, he couldn't help but think she truly was a bit too invested in her brother's love life. "Oh don't look so shocked, as you so kindly pointed out he needs to finishing packing." Magnus said trying to lightly brush the situation off as he sat down on the couch opposite Izzy and Jace. 

"Perfect, we really haven't had a chance to talk." Jace started casually before getting serious "If you so much as hurt or even think about hurting our brother.." he trailed off as Izzy interupted.

"Jace!" She scolded, "I'm pretty sure Alec wouldn't want you trying to scare Magnus off."

"If a causal, friendly talk is going to scare him off then he doesn't even deserve Alec's time of day." Jace countered.

"Would you like me to leave as you debate my relationship with your brother?" Magnus interjected, slightly aggravated at being treated as if he wasn't there. "Look, I get it. You just want to protect him but I have zero intentions of ever hurting Alexander.'' He tried to reassure the duo.

"You don't get it, you can't. You don't know half the shit he's had to put up with. He's more than just our big brother, he's honestly our everything and while he comes across as cold and distant to most it's to protect himself. You're the only one we've seen him so relaxed around, us aside and the thought of the one person he trusted enough to let in hurting him.. well hell even that thought breaks my own heart." Jace honestly stated.

Magnus took a moment to ponder what Jace just said and to decide how to truly get across to the siblings how much their brother meant to him without actually saying it. "I remember the first day we met. He came into the office all brooding and gorgeous." He paused briefly to smile at Izzy's chuckle. "Everyone in the office was immediately intimated by him, I can't say that I wasn't either but for me it was for a completely different reason. While everyone else was scared off by his seriousness, I found myself unable to form complete sentences and rendered breathless. There was just something about him so I started off with saying hello as we passed and worked my way up to sitting next to him at break one day. His expression still makes me want to laugh when I sat down, we didn't even talk he would just occasionally stare at me questioningly. Then I started talking to him, well at him mostly but I did manage to get a few smirks out of him. We continued like that for awhile and he slowly started talking more and even initiating the conversation. Eventually I would find myself in his office to vent or complain throughout the day and I'll never forget the day he did the same. I was actually worried the first time he came into my office looking put out until he started grumbling about the coffee machine not working. It took everything in me not to chuckle at the adorably awkward man but I didn't want to deter him from coming into my office again. That took nearly 5 months for him to feel comfortable enough with me to come complain, mind you that the coffee machine had been broken for a couple of months at that point. So I do get it, I do understand. His friendship was not easily obtained but it was worth every mild glare and confusing look tossed my way because slowly those questioning looks turned to smiles and chuckles. I wouldn't jeopardize that for anything.'' Magnus finished and looked up at the siblings who didn't seem to know how to respond. 

Before they could Magnus decided to continue on, "I count myself blessed to be one of the people Alec cares for, he has this ability of knowing exactly what someone needs. One time I was having a really bad day. I thought I was doing a good job at hiding it because I did not want to talk about it but Alec must have picked up on it anyway. He knocked on my door and I didn't answer because I didn't want to see anyone at that moment, seeing as that I couldn't leave my office without passing Alec he knew I was still in there. Next thing I know he just walks in, doesn't say anything and puts a bag on my desk before walking out. It was lunch from my favorite place and he put a small good luck charm in there as well. There was a note saying sorry to bother you, I hope this helps and to knock on our shared wall if I needed something. It was such a simple gesture but it meant the world to me and I can only hope and strive to offer him the same amount of love and affection that he so freely gives." Magnus concluded shyly and looked behind him when he heard slight sniffling to see Maryse standing in the doorway.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to listen but I overheard you as I was passing by and just.." She trailed off as she got closer and sat beside him. She paused for a second before pulling Magnus into a hug and whispered "Thank you for loving my boy."

Magnus was slightly taken back by those words but she wasn't wrong so he just relaxed into the hug. Next thing he knew, he found himself in the middle of a Lightwood hug as Jace and Izzy joinded in. Max happened to walk past and said "Oh hell" before he joined in as well.

"Uhh, is everything okay?" Alec questioned when he walked in to see his family practically smothering Magnus.

"Yes," Izzy smiled as she got up to hug her brother "Jace tried to give Magnus a shovel talk and this was the result." She chuckled.

"Jace!'' Alec scolded  
"Izzy!" Jace practically whined at the same time.

"It's fine darling." Magnus came up to Alec and rested a hand on his chest. "It was done out of love."

Alec grumbled something about nosey younger siblings before kissing Magnus' forehead. The resulting awww had him glaring at his family. "I'm all packed, what time is everyone heading out?"

"I was going to go when Simon got back with Clary, they went on a snack and coffee run and should be back any minute." Izzy answered.

As if on que Clary and Simon came barging in. "Sorry it took so long! We got a last minute order" Clary explained before calling out and passing the drinks and snacks around. "And last up we have twizzlers and 2 coffees." She said before handing it off to Alec.

Magnus, careful of Alec's now full hands pulled him down into a sweet kiss before saying thank you and grabbing the twizzlers excitedly. Alec tucked his face into Magnus' neck, being extra careful of the coffees between them to hide his lovesick smile. He reemerged shortly after, hoping the heat on his cheeks faded a bit "Thanks Clary, sorry for the late order." he smiled.


End file.
